


羔羊与殉道者

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bucky's Broken Dick, Complicated Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dare, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, Learning curve, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Rape Recovery, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Sex Toys, Steve's Sexual Orientation Is Double Dog, Subdrop, They get better, Top Drop, Under-negotiated Kink, unsafe kink, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“但，你可以。”史蒂夫说。“只要你愿意伤害我。”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lamb and Martyr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056736) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> 没校对

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **梗：**
> 
> **冬日战士从不被允许高潮（如果他高潮了或被抓住手淫，他的管理员就会利用他获取性）只除了他被命令去野蛮地强奸九头蛇的俘虏以代替传统的刑讯时。所以，CA：TWS之后，巴基只能在他作为强奸者的暴力性侵情景中才能高潮——而这，显然，他认为非常可怕，遂选择自愿承受独身之苦也不愿冒险伤害到情人。**
> 
> **史蒂夫发现了，并提议帮忙。硬核BDSM，包括：史蒂夫假扮冬日战士的受害者，求救并祈求他停止（越惨越好——但永远都是双方自愿的，并有安全词）。史蒂夫并无此癖好，但他想帮助巴基（所以当普通性爱对巴基不起作用时，也许他发现在他们角色扮演游戏前/后温柔对待史蒂夫能从感情上抚慰人心。）**
> 
> **+** **有人撞见了他们并信以为真。**

“我也爱你。”巴基说，却很痛苦，像是他被逼之下的坦白，而不是对史蒂夫迟到了八十年的告白立刻的回应。

“巴克？”史蒂夫努力保持嗓音平稳，因为他想吵架。

他知道巴基说的是实话；他知道巴基从前也是这番心思，他也知道现在也没变。他看到过巴基看着他的样子——他知道巴基为他做的那些事。‘开始’是其中最新，也许也是最重大的一样。

“如果你不想要我……那就这样……怎样都行可以。”史蒂夫说，巴基却只是继续移开视线。“我们什么都不用做。我们可以只……是跟从前一样。从前我们就一直知道，不是吗？”

巴基点点头，但终于抬起头看着史蒂夫。他的脸紧绷着，混合着史蒂夫也无法解开的多种情绪，可他的眼却在贪婪地看着史蒂夫，就好像他从来不想移开视线一样。

“我就是做不到，”巴基说，此刻他的嗓音是那种总是别人误解的平板与机械。是的，这表示巴基又缩回了他的洗脑编程中，但却是因为他认为他将要承受背弃程序的下场。这是保护色。意味着巴基正压抑着冲动不去求饶——去道歉。

“如果你做不到，那也没关系。”史蒂夫说，依旧保持着就事论事的口气。当巴基正在努力展示自己神志清醒功能健全时，安慰的口吻落在他耳朵里会变味。“你能告知我此刻我们正在处理的准确参数吗？”

巴基的脸褪去了一点紧绷，因为史蒂夫以他所熟知的方式与他交谈。

“我无法参与肉体关系。”巴基说。

史蒂夫被这明确的表达惊着了。他觉得自己从没听见过巴基明确拒绝所什么事。

史蒂夫能想象——已经在想象了，纵然他拼命不要——什么事会激发他在这里画下底线。在九头蛇手里时，唯有巴基一直处于脆弱的位置。很恐怖——这种持续性的残酷源于他所遭受的一切——但也并不令人感到意外。

“我指的是，性爱。”巴基明说了，紧扣着他的视线，就好像史蒂夫需要被说服一样。“我不能……我不能，史蒂夫。我不会。我不能。”

史蒂夫摇头，伸出双手，掌心向上。“不需要，哥们儿。我是说，如果刚才你想来，我不会把你踢下床，但如果你不想发生性关系，我们就不。暂时不。我永远不会逼你这件事，行吗？”

一抹安心，一闪而逝，巴基又辐射出一点松弛。“甚至……甚至爱抚都不行，史蒂夫。哪怕太多的接触都承受不了。我就……我不能。不安全……我是说，我不会有安全感的。”

史蒂夫点点头。“好吧，巴基。没关系。我只是想陪着你，知道吗？如果只意味着在同一个房间里……”

“我认为，”巴基说道，他又坚定地走了一步。“你真的能完全静止吗？并且保持双手不动。”

史蒂夫双手紧扣在身后，甚至都不呼吸了。巴基越过他们之间最后的空间，右手抓住史蒂夫的脖颈，左手几乎贴着史蒂夫的脸颊，巴基将他拉过来亲吻。

只是贴了一下嘴唇，但那是巴基啊。Steve在还不知道自己到底想要什么的时就已经想要这个了，那么多年他努力不去想起，那么多年他努力克服。他从来也不敢想自己能拥有这个。

他绷紧腹部所有的肌肉，努力克制住想要流窜全身的颤抖。巴基需要他保持静止， Steve是不会做任何可能令巴基想起自己曾如何被凌虐的事，而毁掉他们的初吻。

也不过只持续了一两秒，巴基便放开了他，后退一大步。他在颤抖，而史蒂夫认为他俩的身体里流窜着相同频率的战栗。巴基用手指去摸他的嘴唇，史蒂夫一手握住巴基的脖颈。

巴基的嘴唇突然露出一个大大的笑容，看着那笑容，愉悦在史蒂夫心里涌动，他大笑起来。毕竟，这一次，他们亲吻了，他们爱着，在一起，生活在21世纪。他们也能摆平其他别的事。

“就这样了。”巴基摇着头说，却在无助地微笑。“史蒂夫，这也许是我唯一能做到的了。”

“永远不会要求你不愿给我的东西。”史蒂夫保证，嘴角咧得都疼了。感觉自己的心轻盈到都能直飞天际了。

史蒂夫担心很多事，特别是在前几天，担心他也许会令巴基感觉有压力。他小心地观察着巴基是否有任何违背自己所画底线的迹象，但巴基固守得像个未婚阿嬷。他们每天交换一两个闭着嘴巴的亲吻。永远都是史蒂夫小心翼翼地保持静止，巴基扑上来寻求那一下珍贵而短暂的四唇相贴。

拥抱也是被许可的，只要很短暂，即便如此巴基也总是变换角度避免全身相贴，而更乐意保持腰部以上的身体接触。他允许史蒂夫在沙发上的贴近，只要他们是并排而坐，但他从不用手臂搂着史蒂夫，而史蒂夫也乖乖地将手放在自己的大腿上，从不敢有心思。

比不得过去他们一起生活时他对巴基的碰触。从前巴基一有机会就搂住史蒂夫的肩膀，他们还找很多借口一起挤在床或沙发上，他们俩都不肯承认他们有多么想变得更亲密。

过去，他们也总是争吵打闹。巴基总是很小心地不要把史蒂夫弄得太过疼痛，虽然‘太过’是个弹性界定，根据史蒂夫近来的健康状况和他有多么气巴基。然后，他们交换着彼此的擦伤淤紫，也许史蒂夫对那些痕迹的珍视，一如他在巴基怀里偷来的那些时刻。

现在巴基不跟史蒂夫或任何人打斗。他训练肌肉力量，他做射击练习，但他从没要求过徒手一对一练习，也没人提起过这事。不过，他距被许可进行格斗任务还有很长的路，他当然要保持自身的适宜与熟练度。

所以，现在今非昔比啦；他们命中注定。不过，现在史蒂夫能承认自己跟巴基对彼此的感觉是爱情。他能在他们一起看电影时用自己肩膀靠着巴基的肩膀，而且知道那意味着什么。

他也可以一天里从巴基身边溜走一次、两次、或八次去一边打飞机一边想着自己想跟巴基做的其他事。他任由自己想象着从前羞于想象的一切——在他皮肤上洒下无数亲吻、用巴基在公园里对某个该死的甜筒的专注给他，缓慢而甜蜜地打开他，然后操他直到他两眼发花……

每次史蒂夫回到他身边，只消一眼，巴基就清楚地表现出他知道史蒂夫干什么去了，但似乎那样似乎并没让他觉得被冒犯。史蒂夫甚至觉得巴基有时候也做同样的事，只是没那么频繁。他每次回来看起来都鬼祟又紧绷，而不是轻松愉悦——糟糕的回忆显然将这件事变得对他来说很艰难，哪怕是独自一人。

但，巴基偶尔的突然离场还是让史蒂夫有了点希望，在心底里，希望这一切正朝着某个方向发展。当然，只要巴基需要，他就会等待——几年、几十年，不论他需要多久。史蒂夫会温柔又小心；他永远都不会逼巴基任何事。

但，也许有一天，巴基会足够渴望他并且恢复得足以想要性爱。史蒂夫真的很高兴他们现在所拥有的，但他也放纵自己保有了一点点希望的火花，小心翼翼地藏在看不见的地方。只要他等待的够久，也许就会有什么改变。

=*=*=*=*=

一片漆黑中，史蒂夫被自己卧室突然撞开的门惊醒。他反射性地坐起身，瞬间紧绷起身体准备战斗，随后他认出潜行向他的是巴基的轮廓。

“躺下。”巴基呵斥道，史蒂夫立刻躺平。这可是巴基，巴基从不进他的房间，尤其是在夜里。一定是有什么重要的事。

“别。动。”

史蒂夫僵住，巴基绕到床的这一侧。突然奇异地意识到是午夜——被惊醒、肾上腺素涌动，且还没能考虑到眼前危机之外——似乎也合情合理。有时候巴基就需要他静止不动。巴基现在就需要他静止不动。他可以为巴基做到。

巴基抓住他的双腕，巴基的手指一捏住史蒂夫立刻让自己的双臂瘫软下来。巴基将史蒂夫的双臂拉过他的头顶，用左手掐住史蒂夫的双腕按在枕头上。史蒂夫还是一动不动，尽管他的眼睛在巴基将右手塞进他睡裤里的时候瞪得老大。

“闭上眼睛。”巴基命令道。“不许看我。”

史蒂夫闭上眼，但这并不能阻止他听见巴基在给他打飞机不容错认的动静。这不能阻止窜过他全身的战栗，不能阻止攻击变成某种甜蜜时的肾上腺素的浪潮。

 **哦** _，_ 他想着，自己的阴茎抽动着开始勃起。 **早已。好吧。**

巴基的金属手钳紧他的双腕，但只够感觉到疼痛。他感觉到巴基凑近了点，握着他阴茎的手可以听见加快了速度。

“这就对了。”巴基低吼道。“别反抗，就让我——”

听见‘反抗’时史蒂夫抵向巴基的手（的动作）多多少少是自动的；他已经清醒到开始想巴基到底是在干什么啊。他就是需要这个才能感觉到安全、可控吗？

巴基用力压他的手腕，金属手指抠住骨头，用力到留下淤青，即使他放手后几分钟内就会痊愈。史蒂夫将自己的手压进枕头里，并没挣脱巴基紧抓的手，但想让巴基知道他明白了命令并且会顺从。巴基似乎领会了，因为他收回手，朝史蒂夫的脸伸过去。坚硬的金属手指突然握住下颚的压力让史蒂夫畏缩——他突然记忆闪回，记起巴基就是用那只手打了他。那只手只是握得更紧了，将他的脸扯向巴基。

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，巴基无言地低吼，摇晃了一下史蒂夫。

“我他妈是怎么说的？闭上眼。把嘴张开。”

史蒂夫闭上眼，紧咬牙关，得到的奖赏是巴基的金属拇指尖探进他的唇间。他阴茎上巴基的手的洁癖开始变快。史蒂夫做对了什么，几乎是完全无意识的即兴发挥。

巴基的拇指敲敲史蒂夫的门牙，就像一种似乎在他头颅里回荡坚硬冲击力。“别逼我弄碎那些漂亮的牙齿。我让你张开嘴，就给我张开嘴。”

史蒂夫又咬紧下颚一秒钟，他的思绪胡乱奔跑着—— **为什么？** 和 **然后呢？** 是主要内容，但他觉得如果巴基想这样就往他嘴里放东西，那他真的不得不揍他了。但如果不是这样——只要没那么过分，他可以配合。史蒂夫任由自己张开嘴，绷紧身体准备巴基将那根拇指塞进来，但它只是描绘过他的下嘴唇。由这触摸他得知巴基也正遵循着这件事的界限的本能。

此刻，巴基的手动得飞快，史蒂夫听过他足够多次到知道他大概也快高潮了。

“给我一直张着嘴。”巴基强调。史蒂夫本来也是这么打算的，但他觉得这个命令跟别的一样也是提示要挣扎，所以他扭开头。

这次巴基的手遮住了他的额头，将他的脸扯回到了巴基想要的位置上，正好有什么东西——巴基的精华，巴基在他身上高潮了，巴基跟他一起时高潮了！——溅到了他脸颊上。他将嘴张得更开，而巴基发出一声破碎的声音。接下来的一点液体溅到了史蒂夫的下嘴唇上，然后是下巴、喉咙，然后又是脸颊。他迷失了，然后这些感官感觉模糊成一种广义含义：他的脸又湿又猥亵。

巴基的金属手放开，随后他感觉到巴基的重量落在床沿上。巴基的右手正乱拍扫着他脸上的湿痕。

“对不起。”巴基低声说着，用一种与他一分钟前下命令时截然不同的口吻。“该死的，对不起，史蒂夫，对不——你能看着我吗，求你了，对不——”

史蒂夫一睁开眼，巴基成串的话彻底断掉了。他咬着嘴唇，努力想弄干净史蒂夫脸上的精液，始终不敢看史蒂夫的眼睛。

“嗨。”史蒂夫轻声说。“嗨，巴基，没关系。我没生气。”

巴基微微摇摇头，重复道：“对不起。”

下一秒，他俯身在史蒂夫身上，有点急切地用闭合的嘴唇亲吻他，舔他的脸颊，就像他还想给他清理干净。“对不起，对不起，让我……让我弥补你——”

巴基做出了一个像是要滑下床的动作。不论刚刚发生了什么，史蒂夫都不会让巴基去给他口交，因为巴基说过他们不能性爱——特别是在巴基疯狂地试图道歉的时候。

“嗨，别，没关系。”史蒂夫说着一手小心地放在巴基的手臂上。巴基僵住，史蒂夫忍住呼应巴基本能反应抽回手的冲动。“你不需要弥补我什么，但是如果你不介意陪我躺下再多吻一会儿……”

巴基立刻服从，甚至史蒂夫还没来得给他腾出地方时就躺倒了。所以，他们紧紧贴在一起，面对着面。史蒂夫的硬挺，它可没弄懂别缠着巴基，正压在巴基的大腿上。

“不论什么。”巴基重复道。“不论你想要什么，史蒂夫，对不起，我永远不会——请你就——”

“嘘。”史蒂夫重复着：“没关系，巴克，没关系。让我们先——”

巴基终于脱掉了最后一件衣服时，史蒂夫的眼睛闭了起来，所以只有史蒂夫的内裤隔绝着巴基软了的阴茎和史蒂夫的硬挺。史蒂夫用胯压着巴基的，给自己更多的摩擦力，同时用吻捕获巴基的唇口。巴基叹息，投入亲吻，任自己的嘴巴对史蒂夫张开，同时伸手将手放在史蒂夫的屁股上，让他俩依偎得更紧密，让史蒂夫贴着他摇晃。

史蒂夫持续移动，紧绷感从巴基的身体上慢慢消失。不论那是什么发疯的恐惧一直驱使着那歉意，也都被抹掉了，史蒂夫在亲吻了他，好奇地舔着那副一直将他拒之门外的口舌。此刻，史蒂夫不需要知晓更多了。巴基就在他床上，巴基的身体正紧贴着他的，巴基的手正抱着他。巴基跟他高潮了，在他身上高潮了。他们来到这一步的方式很古怪，但这也的确是史蒂夫一直所渴望的。他没用多久就射了，贴着巴基的腰胯研磨，在巴基的嘴里喘息。

结束后，他将自己的四角裤脱下，踢掉，翻身躺平。“我们明早再谈，行吗，巴克？一切都会好的。你没什么可道歉的。”

巴基哼了声，但又凑近了点，也没再道歉。“至少我很无礼。”

“对你的朋友有礼才是无礼。”史蒂夫咕哝着，已经再次昏昏欲睡了，温暖餍足，确定自己安全地跟巴基一起很安全。“你知道你不必讨好和感谢我，混球。”

“傻瓜。”巴基咕哝道，嗓音因困倦而模糊。史蒂夫沉睡前最后听到的是熟悉的呼噜声。

史蒂夫醒来时巴基还在他床上，有那么一秒就只是如此。他露出一个惊讶的大大的笑容，撑起手肘探身去看他，随后他才意识到巴基是光着身子的。前一晚的一切突然袭向他。

史蒂夫刚一动，巴基就缩了一下醒过来，在史蒂夫的记忆中，战前与巴基同住公寓时，从来就没有脱离睡眠状态的不稳定过渡期。听见立刻就清醒了，显然也立刻意识到了他为什会在史蒂夫床上和前夜他做了什么。他焦急地看了史蒂夫一眼，随后垂下眼神，紧靠在枕头上。

“好吧。”史蒂夫说着坐起身。“咱们来做过了断。那是怎么回事？”

有那么一秒钟，他能看出巴基想要缩成一小团，史蒂夫的心揪紧了，随后巴基强迫自己坐起身面对史蒂夫。他将枕头拉到膝上——不是，史蒂夫想着，遮挡自己，而是为了手里能有个东西。

“我说我不能的时候是认真的。”巴基平静道。“不、不能以正常的方式。正常方式没法让我硬起来。我甚至都不能打手枪，就是……没反应。不起作用。”

史蒂夫愧疚地想起了光是上周自己就高潮了那么多次。他知道巴基知道，而且他也知道巴基并不经常那么做。他根本没意识到‘不经常’其实是‘一点没有’。

“正常方式……不行。”史蒂夫重复着。那画面开始变得异常清晰。“可是……昨晚……”

“我做了噩梦。”巴基说。他用双手捏紧枕头，血肉与金属，然后又突然将其丢开，双手粗暴地搓了把脸。“是一场噩梦。”

“好的，巴克。”史蒂夫柔声道。

巴基发出一声粗噶可怕的笑，放下双手。

“我做了一场强奸你的噩梦。”巴基用平板的口气说道，挑衅地锁定史蒂夫的视线。“梦见了把你弄出血，让你尖叫，然后……”

巴基突然打断自己，迅速下床，走开，双臂抱着肚子的样子就像他要吐了，或是肚子上刚刚挨了一拳。

史蒂夫自己也感觉有点恶心、喘不过气来，但他却以可怕的清晰度理解了。九头蛇将巴基变成了一件武器——没道理认为他们只利用他去执行像长程狙击那种‘干净’的任务。巴基曾经暗示过一两次他被用于刑讯逼供。他们也一定曾逼他去强奸他们的某些受害者，所以他们打破了他心里的某些东西，而那是他唯一能得到的释放，试图让他变得渴望去做他们想要的那些事。

史蒂夫看着晨光里的巴基，低着头，佝偻着肩膀。他想起了巴基所有的那些‘未婚阿嬷’规矩，然后第一次理解到它们并非是旨在让巴基感觉到安全，而是为了让巴基确保史蒂夫是安全的，因为巴基不相信自己现在就不会变成那种武器。巴基知道自己需要什么，而他不想将这个东西强加给史蒂夫。他终于明白了为什么巴基坦白他的那些感觉时就像它们是一项临终诊断——因为当巴基能获得性爱的唯一途径是通过野蛮的暴力时，爱就成了一个残酷的圈套。

“但你并没有伤到我啊。”史蒂夫指出，听见他的声音巴基猛然抬起头，脸上是震惊的茫然。

“你做了那个噩梦，然后你来到这里获取你所需要的。”史蒂夫继续，通过这个逻辑摸索着自己的道路。“但你并没伤害到我一点。你甚至都没打我。如果你只是需要摆布我，让我顺从——”

巴基已经在摇头了。“那是——我是半梦半醒又一身兴奋，然后……又生气你那么轻易就……”

史蒂夫的脸红了，巴基激烈地摇头。“只是……他妈的挫败于‘不能’，而且我还因为因为噩梦硬着，然后我就想，‘我要去做’然后……然后我就做了。我没法……我没法只是通过摆布你就做到。没有一场噩梦让我开始，我……我做不到的，史蒂夫。我做不到。”

“但，你可以。”史蒂夫说。“只要你愿意伤害我。”

巴基立刻往后一躲，就好像这话里带着毒液。

“我知道你不想。”史蒂夫温柔地说。“谁都看得出来……你一直那么努力地不要在我身边的时候变成那样。但是巴克，我不想你总是这样的沮丧挫败。所以，如果你能达到目的，通过假装……”

“不只是假装——”

“的确，但如果你能假装你不知道我其实是完全同意的。”史蒂夫插话。

巴基的下巴完全掉了。

“你会想要我立刻就屈服吗？”史蒂夫问道，努力幻想会发展成什么样——就像昨晚，只除了肯定会疼，但为了巴基他能应付疼痛。“你会想要我的嘴巴，或者——”

“史蒂夫！”巴基严厉道。“我不会强奸你。我不——那是一场噩梦。”

史蒂夫推开棉被，起身，慢慢走向巴基，而对方看着他的每一步，但没有后退一步，甚至当史蒂夫到达一个亲吻的距离外时。

“如果你乐意不跟我上床，我不会逼你。”史蒂夫耐心道，用半边肩膀靠着墙，并没越过两具裸体间最后的那一寸距离。

“但如果你只是在试图保护我远离什么不愉快，我可以告诉你……在这世界上没什么是我不愿意为你做的。如果你需要伤害我才能高潮，我并不是自己对此有所期待，但我们可以偶尔那样做一下。”

巴基谨慎的表情变了，以一种属性的过度方式，直接变成了恼怒。“史蒂夫，你根本就不知道是什么样，你不可能……你不会想要这个的。我会……不是只有疼痛，这可不是什么你同意服输的拳脚较量。”

“对。”史蒂夫说。“因为那也是性爱。我理解这个。”

“那也是强奸！”巴基强调。“是残酷无情的！我对那些人做的事——我做的事——史蒂夫，你不会想要这样的，你根本就不知道自己在要求的是什么。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫说道，努力以自己的耐性盖住因巴基对他保护的努力开始在他体内升腾的怒焰。

巴基瞪着他。他太清楚那花招了。

“给我听着。”巴基说，措辞明确、清晰、过度强调的口吻曾令史蒂夫感觉大为恼火，因为即使在他听力糟糕的时候都能听清。“我在告诉你‘不行’。我不想。不行！”

史蒂夫张嘴还想要争辩，巴基吼道：“不行！！！”

史蒂夫退后一步，突然认出巴基眼中的狂野不只是愤怒还有恐惧。

史蒂夫又退后一步，他的恼怒蒸发掉了，他以投降姿势举起双手。

巴基转开脸，额头贴着窗子。“那么逼我对人们那样做，史蒂夫。他们强迫我。那是……”巴基摇摇头。“你不能只因为你不想在每次想高潮时感觉糟糕就强迫我那样对你。”

史蒂夫瑟缩了一下，但点头，垂下头。“对不起，巴基。你说的对。是我冒昧了。”

他退开，给巴基空间，但走到卧室门口时，他转头，轻声道：“但如果你改变主意了……提议依旧有效。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无校对，都是手癌。

接下来的三天里，他们没再谈论此事。巴基派发着他小心翼翼的亲吻，早晨一个，晚上一个，然后退回他自己的房间里去睡觉。淋浴的时候史蒂夫打手枪的次数加了一倍，并努力不要想任何事。

他发现自己却更频繁地尝试去幻想巴基可能会想要……可能需要——为了能高潮——但显然不想对他做的事。感觉就像是在抠某个结痂：每次都会痛还有点恶心，却有忍不住。只要他能习惯那个想法，只要他能排除掉恐惧，也许就能……

在史蒂夫在他身边醒来后三天，巴基坐在他身边的沙发上。他断然关掉应观众要求重播而几乎一直被史蒂夫无视的棒球赛。

“必须得有规矩。”

史蒂夫感觉全身涌过一波肾上腺素，他的大脑呈现出一波过去三天一直占据着他身心的幻想。他倾身，用手里的那叠纸敲敲茶几将它们弄整齐。他方向纸，然后靠在沙发里，扭身面对着巴基。

“好。你认为我们应该有什么样的规矩？”

“我的天呀。”巴基屏息低语，用双手向后一捋头发。“这就是为什么我们必须要有规矩，你……你必须要有个安全词，首先。另外，如果你没法说话了，还要有个备用的暗号。”

史蒂夫点点头。他做了点研究，知道这是最基本、最低限度的安全措施。“红色表示停止很好记住，对吗？或者我握住个铃铛或钥匙什么的，如果我丢下它们，就是暗号？”

 巴基看起来松了口气——因为史蒂夫显然已经做了些功课，虽然还遗留下了大量明显的紧张。

“而如果我无视了暗号，你必须有后援。”巴基坚定地继续说道。“这意味着我们只能在这里做，我们可以叫贾维斯来监控，告诉他暗号是什么。如果我越界了，他会干预——他会呼叫能阻止我的人。”

史蒂夫张嘴想争辩说那才不会发生，但又闭上了最。那是不会发生，所以设置预防措施也没什么坏处。如果巴基需要这样才能确定史蒂夫是安全的，那他们当然可以做任何巴基需要的事。

“贾维斯？”史蒂夫仰头说道，虽然托尼一句告诉了他一千次贾维斯是存在于四面八方的。

“是，罗杰斯队长。”熟悉的声音传来。

“请回顾我们刚刚的谈话。”史蒂夫说。“这是你能并且愿意做的事吗？”

除非有特别要求，贾维斯会临时保存私人区域的安全监控录像并监控生命迹象，但并不会有意识地观察。巴基想要的事将会要求贾维斯介入到他们的性生活里，这……好吧，贾维斯总比别的巴基也许会要求来做仲裁者的人强。如果他们没有贾维斯帮忙这事，他们大概不得不发明一个他；在这个世界上，史蒂夫想象不出他能去向任何人——任何一个人类——提这种要求。

“从前我曾充当过地牢监控员，”贾维斯温和地提示他们，“或安全监督员，为……（某些）复杂的私人活动。你们想怎么做？”

史蒂夫挑双眉，摊手指指巴基。

巴基牢牢锁定史蒂夫的目光，说：“如果史蒂夫不服软，我就会强奸他。”

史蒂夫回瞪着，拒绝被吓跑。贾维斯什么也没说。

“我会伤害他。”巴基继续说。“我会让他祈求我停止。他会被吓坏，他也不会喜欢我对他做的事。我无法让他舒服起来。我无法慢慢来，那……是不被允许的。”

史蒂夫握起拳头，听着塞在巴基言语缝隙里的所有恐怖。

“当我们真的要开始做的时候我们会告诉你。”巴基继续说。“并不会是随时随地，但史蒂夫将不会知晓我何时攻击他。一旦我开始攻击，就不会停止，除非他使用安全词。”

史蒂夫理解地点点头。

“请允许我建议你们使用一个可以握在队长手中物品作为后备暗号。”贾维斯说道，声音听起来依旧是泰然自若。“这将会确保，如若罗杰斯队长失去意识，可以自动给出暗号。”

巴基严肃地点点头，说：“如果你没说安全词就在我眼前昏过去了，史蒂夫，我们就再也不做这事了。还有——”巴基抬头向上看。“如果我攥拳打他的脸——如果我用拳头打他的脸，那就是了，你就喊停。别等他给出信号。如果我那样做了，我就已经越界了，我需要被阻止，一段时期。”

“而你要反抗。”巴基看着史蒂夫又补充道。“如果我打你的脸，这次你要他妈的反抗我！”

“如果这是规矩的话。”史蒂夫赞同地说。

所以他很高兴这件事被排除在外；巴基打他脸（这件事）他可没法说服自己只是他们所玩的假扮游戏里的一部分而已。那段记忆太过鲜活。

“另外呢，你要我不反抗吗？你说你会攻击我并且想要我求饶……我要立刻开始求饶吗？”

这次巴基的皱眉与其说是挫败不如说是深思的。“你要……挣扎。抗拒。但你要假装成一个我能真的伤害到的人。”

“哦。”史蒂夫说道，一个一直在他脑子里烦扰的问题突然联系起来。“所以我并不是我喽。”

巴基惊讶地看着他。

“并不是你在强奸我。”史蒂夫解释到。“对吧？我是某个陌生人，而我并不认识你。对吗？”

巴基微微瞪大双眼，然后别开眼睛，却非常坚定地说：“对。我们互不认识。我会……我会带上面具。我并不是巴基。”

史蒂夫在心里暗自记下——那里有条‘电线’，是巴基想要的东西——巴基是制定规则的人，所以这就是规则。

“好的。我们互不认识。我会反抗你——我什么时候开始求饶？那真不是我的个性，巴克，你得告诉我你想事情怎么进行。”

巴基哼了一声，摇摇头，嘴唇上露出一缕似有若无的笑。

“我会掌掴你。只用右手，像这样。”巴基模拟起来，抬起右手用指背贴着史蒂夫的脸颊拍了拍。“我这么做的时候，你就从反抗变成求饶，okay？”

史蒂夫点点头，开始如舞台常规一样推演起来。先反抗，然后转为乞怜。而在这之后……

“好的。”史蒂夫说。“明白了。还有呢？”

**_\---#---#---BDSM---#---#---_ **

谈判结束后，巴基出去散步，整整三小时都没回来。他回来时，关门的动静大到足以让史蒂夫听见，然后在这个过于宽敞的公寓里就们再没他存在的迹象，直到史蒂夫要去睡觉了，突然驻足在走廊上，因为看见巴基的卧室门开着。

自从这一切开始之后，史蒂夫从没见过巴基的房门开着过；巴基那若干条礼貌谨慎的规矩从前意味着巴基的卧室是史蒂夫的终极禁区。此刻巴基正坐在床尾上，侧面对着房门。他正在一个平板上涂涂点点，但当史蒂夫在门口犹豫不决时，他抬起了头。

“嗨。”史蒂夫轻声道，有点无措。

今天下午的谈判调侃感觉起来就像一场打斗，还是那种被恶意控制只能着使用言语而非拳头的打斗。在他脑袋里塞满了巴基被残酷暴力对待时的鲜活体验感和压倒一切的愤怒。

但此时此刻，这是巴基啊，是他的巴基啊。他看起来很疲惫，史蒂夫想去弥补，或只是陪他坐着分担疲惫。

他认为整个计划最糟糕的地方是：它强迫巴基和他站到对立面上，而不是让性爱成为他们共同协作的某件事。

“嗨。”巴基回应。“你想要个晚安吻吗？”

史蒂夫拿出笑容。“一如既往，巴克。”

巴基点点头，放下平板，走到门口。他将双手撑在门框上，就站在门口里，史蒂夫自动将手放到背后，倾身歪头靠向巴基。有那么一刻的犹豫——史蒂夫认为对他俩来说都足够长，足够他俩真正意识到那些规矩此刻是多么的无用——随后巴基逼近，在史蒂夫的嘴唇上轻轻刷过，留下一个干燥的轻吻。

疼得犹如一记重拳，得到那么多，只有这么多，从这个巴基、他的巴基、这个——“今晚睡这里。”巴基轻声说，重新站直身。

史蒂夫的心跳开始变快——就好像他们从没共度过一晚似的，就好像会有什么事情发生似的——但他想。就为了靠近巴基，就为了拥有他们能够拥有的。他点点头，巴基退后一步，给他留出空间。史蒂夫跟着他来到床边，巴基开始脱衣服，史蒂夫也照做，只留下内裤以配合巴基。

“贾维斯。”巴基轻声说，掀开被子。“关灯。”

房间立刻陷入黑暗，但史蒂夫毫无障碍就找到了去巴基床上的路线，刚爬上床就发现巴基已经朝他伸出了双手。他们的腿交缠在一起，巴基的左臂揽住史蒂夫的肩膀将他搂近。史蒂夫任自己被引导，直到他们俩侧身面对着面躺着，但胯还是分开的。

史蒂夫闭上眼，寻找到通往又一个轻吻的路线，用嘴唇刷过巴基的。巴基叹息，也纯洁地回吻了他。

巴基用额头贴着史蒂夫的。“你曾……你曾想过如果自己有胆对我‘下手’，事情会是什么样的吗？”

“想过一两次，”史蒂夫说。“每天，自从我十五岁开始。”

巴基笑了一声，苦涩地，然后说：“是呀。是呀。但我从没幻想过前两天的那个夜晚。”

“Well，巴克。”史蒂夫抬手放到他的脸颊上，拇指抚摸过巴基嘴角下垂的弧度。“生活总是用一种可笑的方式给我们惊喜。”

“是呀，可虽然他妈的如此，”巴基强调。“本应该是——是我想，我打赌你想——”

巴基又吻了他，金属手臂抱紧史蒂夫的肩膀，嘴唇分开贴着史蒂夫的，舌头试探地伸出。

“是呀。”史蒂夫赞同道，欲望搅动间，手滑过巴基的下颚，捧住他的后脖颈，用力压进这个亲吻里，同时好奇地舔着巴基张开的嘴。“我也是。”

原本会是如此，在他们的还是少年时，或是在伦敦某个漆黑的旅馆里，又或者在露营地漆黑的帐篷里。本应就是如此，手臂环绕着彼此，唇口甜蜜的接触，却带着如此之多的饥渴，品尝着彼此，熟悉着彼此的曲线。不是前两天那一眼里的满是歉意的厉吼，而是一次相互的探索。

没用多久史蒂夫就硬了，蠕动了一下，因为他不知道自己是应该紧贴向巴基还是退开。他任自己的手滑到腰窝处，无声地询问着。

巴基贴着他的嘴巴呻吟。“嗯？你想……”

史蒂夫屏住呼吸，从巴基身上完全抽开手，压住自己的阴茎。“都可以，巴克，我不在乎，我只是想要你。”

“都给你，史蒂维。”巴基贴着他的嘴说道，推他躺平。

史蒂夫躺到巴基想要他躺的位置上，任巴基的手将他的手推开，将自己的右手伸进史蒂夫的短裤里，第一次握住他的阴茎。史蒂夫情不自禁地挺腰贴向那只手。他曾无数次想象过，渴望了很久很久。巴基咬了下史蒂夫的下唇，又温柔的舔舔，史蒂夫褪下自己的短裤制造出空间，巴基开始抚摸他，他们亲吻时，他的胸膛依旧贴着史蒂夫的胸膛上下晃动。史蒂夫用一条腿勾住巴基的大腿防止他离得太远。

巴基的手稳健地在他身上抚摸着，很快就寻找到了史蒂夫喜欢的触摸方式，进入到了令他躬身急喘的正确节奏中。

“这就是你喜欢的方式，对吗？”巴基低声说道。“已经听你打飞机足够多次了，那真是——”

史蒂夫扭动起来，无数知道巴基靠近到足以听出他是否醒着时打手枪的记忆同时袭向他。这一切让每一下触摸都变得更刺激——知道巴基其实一直在听，对史蒂夫的关注从来一如史蒂夫给巴基的一样多，就在他听见那些鬼祟行为的夜晚里——巴基一直以史蒂夫同样的方式记忆着！

他在巴基的拳头里用力挺动，一手勾住巴基的脖子牢牢抱住他要求一个粗暴却彻底的吻。过程中巴基没有停下，毫不犹豫地带他越过边缘。史蒂夫在巴基的手指间抽搐着射了出来，以精液打湿了他们俩，随后是片刻飘飘欲仙的满足感。

然后巴基贴着他躺下，半侧着身，并没有直接贴着史蒂夫的阴茎，而史蒂夫清晰地意识到巴基的四角裤布料贴着他的胯。巴基的阴茎是题目之间的一块软肉，一动不动地贴着史蒂夫的身体。

史蒂夫在他身下扭动起来，一手放到巴基的腰上。“我能……”

他不知道要要什么——他无法还人情，但他还是想能轮到自己默默。

“好的。”巴基说，几乎大笑起来。“当然，史蒂维，拿出你的本事来。如果你能——”

巴基的话被打断，史蒂夫将他推倒，手指溜进巴基的内裤，往下扯。

“我不会对任何东西使用我的本事。”史蒂夫说道，但，上帝，上帝啊！如果他能这样就在巴基身上起作用，如果他们不用执行明天的计划……

“我只是想摸摸你，好吗？如果你不想要就告诉我。”

巴基在他身下动动，又拉又踢将四角裤彻底脱掉，在史蒂夫身下躺好，分开双腿给史蒂夫空间。“都归你。”

史蒂夫撑起左臂，亲吻巴基直到他的嘴里不再是那种听天由命的扭曲口吻，史蒂夫看不出但听得出。他将右手放在巴基的腰上，只是抚摸着那里的皮肤，直到他感觉到巴基真的在他身下放松下来，而不是那种刻意的自我暴露。当巴基的嘴巴在他唇下放松下来、只是为了亲吻的愉悦而回吻时，史蒂夫的手伸进去，越过巴基髋骨间的微弱凹陷，握住巴基的阴茎。

它是软的，自始至终，是他手中一份瘫软的重量，就如一副沉睡的身躯，毫不抵抗。在战栗的悠长的叹息中，巴基在让呼吸在触摸之下飞离身体，

史蒂夫微微抬起头，保持手的静止。“Okay？”

巴基点点头，头发在枕面上发出沙沙声。“只是有点怪。就像在摸一个伤疤。”

“嗯。”史蒂夫说，考虑到在今夜之前巴基的身体还有多少部分是自己从没看见过、从没摸到过的。他将右手放回到床上，支撑身体的重量，自己向下移动，到另一边，将嘴唇压在巴基的左肩上。第一次尝试他就彻底贴在了金属上，但他改变了方向，直到他的舌头贴上了金属与皮肉的交界处，巴基再次颤抖着喘息起来。

史蒂夫闭起双眼，用唇舌探索，寻找着每一个从巴基肩膀扩散开来的小伤疤，亲吻，舔弄，用鼻子蹭，画出一张心的地形图。巴基在他身下蠕动，呼吸变快，但他一直没推开史蒂夫。当史蒂夫用左手握住巴基的阴茎时——柔软静止——巴基毫不犹豫地向他手里挺动。

史蒂夫用手指探索着巴基的阴茎，同时嘴巴在巴基的伤疤上流连。如果他将这样视作为性爱，感觉很怪异——但如果他将这样不视作为性爱，感觉更怪异，就好像他握着巴基的阴茎只是为了让他撒尿。莫名的，这反而感觉比性爱更私密，更赤裸；感觉就像他剥开了巴基的皮肤，伸到了里面，用手握住了某个永远不应该暴露出来的器官。

他无法停止手指的动作，认识着他手中的重量与形状。他伸手捧住他的睾丸，同时抬起头说：“巴基？”

“是的。”巴基说着，有点喘息。“求你，我不知道，就——”

史蒂夫又巴基肩膀最高处的那个疤痕上印下一个吻，然后移动身体躺到了他两腿间，温柔地舔弄巴基的阴茎，用嘴唇轻轻刷过那柔软的皮肉。明天，即使一切都按照计划进行了——但明天也不是今夜，所以，无论明朝如何，这一次都是完全不同的。

史蒂夫张开嘴，含住巴基的阴茎，当它压在他舌头上时，他像感觉某种全新的东西一样感觉着那瘫软的重量。他微微一吸，煞费苦心地觉察到要温柔，巴基在他身下蠕动起来，一手插进他的头发里。史蒂夫犹豫了，可巴基扣住手指，并没推开史蒂夫。他又吸了一下，含着巴基的阴茎吞咽，然后退开舔吻着顶端，直到巴基在他身下不停的动，开始扯他的头发。

史蒂夫立刻服从，爬到巴基身上再次亲吻他；在感受过他阴茎的柔软后，巴基舌头在他口中的暴力运动感觉起来很奇怪，但这就是巴基的全部。只属于史蒂夫。

他们俩都没有说一句话，亲吻慢下来，唇贴着唇，他们睡去，紧紧拥抱着彼此。

这一天正常地开始了。史蒂夫爬出巴基的床——巴基早已在史蒂夫醒来前就消失了，所以，跟之前的那些早晨没有太大区别。他去跑步，淋浴，然后吃早餐。在这部分例行的日常活动期间他根本不必思考，他隐约却安乐地意识到巴基的轨迹会与他的轨迹周期性地发生交叉，在他进行他自己的日常晨间活动时——第一顿早餐、空手道招式、他低声吟诵着 **这样做其实真他妈的傻但确实有效** 进行的那个什么‘冥想’，然后在第二次早餐前淋浴。

在早餐中和早餐后，史蒂夫阅读他的复仇者简报信息——更新补充每个已知的热点区域的最新情况和——更令人担忧地——更新补充他们情报机构里已知的漏洞，并勾画出可能形成的未知的未知情况。警戒级别，位列安全邮件榜首，是 **呃，本可能更糟的** ，所以无需立刻取消这天的计划。

所以这天的计划……还是留下了。史蒂夫合上笔记本电脑没多久，刚开始考虑该如何令自己保持忙碌直到有什么事情发生时，巴基走进了客厅。他迎向史蒂夫的眼睛，表情严肃，但却带着某种史蒂夫熟悉的活跃，（那是）巴基在某场打斗而非任务之前才会有的微弱颤动。

巴基在史蒂夫的笔记本边放下一枚小小的银色雪橇铃铛，然后转身，一言不发地走出了房间。史蒂夫闭上双眼，深吸口气。到时候了。他们要做这件事了。

他弯身解开鞋带，脱掉鞋子，脱下袜子塞在鞋里。巴基并没立这条规矩，但他说过史蒂夫应该赤脚。想到要被人发现光着脚，还要光着脚反抗，史蒂夫的脚趾立刻贴着地毯蜷缩起来——但这才是关键。他要心甘情愿地将自己至于劣势。他要输掉一场打斗，巴基才能赢，才能在胜利时高潮。

史蒂夫伸手拿起那个小铃铛。它只比一个玻璃球大了点，所以他用无名指和小拇指就能它握在手心里。当他晃动它时，里面的钢珠发出模糊的 **哒哒** 的金属音，完全不像将会表示史蒂夫已丢下了铃铛、需要巴基停止的清脆的叮当声。

“贾维斯，”史蒂夫抬起下巴，说道。“游戏开始。”

“明白，罗杰斯队长。”贾维斯回答。“正在激活监控。”

在接下来的二十分钟里（如果他们能进行那么久的话），如果史蒂夫没有丢下铃铛，巴基就会攻击他。史蒂夫尝试静坐不动，等着一切发生，但他连一分钟都没坚持住就站了起来。他将自己的笔记本放到架子上，然后进了厨房，怪异地意识到赤裸的脚下地砖的冰冷。他打开冰箱，又匆忙关上。现在可不是时候去——他不能——史蒂夫暗自摇摇头，随后，为了让双手有点事儿做，他拿了只杯子，装满水。正抿着水，转身，他差点被呛到。

巴基正—— ** _冬日战士_** 正站在厨房门口！戴着遮住下半张脸的漆黑面具，遮住眼睛的黑色护目镜，穿着单臂皮革外衣，黑色作战裤塞在靴子里。史蒂夫的整个身体进入警觉状态，本能地将巴基——冬兵——视作威胁。

史蒂夫用手指握紧左手心里的铃铛，踩住脚跟好让自己留在原地。巴基应该会攻击他；史蒂夫应该等着巴基——此刻已经不再是巴基的人，那个已经是陌生人的人，那个冬兵——先采取行动。

冬兵缓慢迈出一大步，犹如一场恶兆般，走进厨房里。史蒂夫将那杯水丢向他的脸部，顺势扑过去攻击。什么东西碎了——冬兵用左手挥开玻璃——但史蒂夫几乎觉察不到了。他直接撞上了冬兵，用他的肩膀。

冬兵没因这种攻击动摇一步，而那震颤的冲击力足以提醒了史蒂夫他应该像个正常人、而不是他自己那样抗拒。他努力想弄明白当巴基擒住他的双腕，金属手臂勾住史蒂夫的脖子时，他该如何不要那么剧烈地反抗。史蒂夫因为估算着到底该在自己的动作里加入多少力道而过度分心，反而真正失去了防备。巴基突然将他翻转过来，一臂扭到背后压在厨台上，用胯将他固定住。

巴基牢牢压着他，让史蒂夫感觉到他硬挺的阴茎正紧贴着史蒂夫的屁股。史蒂夫哆嗦了一下，困在了狂热的渴望与他应该扮演的角色之间；他的下一个尝试性的挣扎更像是在往后蹭动。巴基低吼一声，用胯狠狠地撞向史蒂夫的屁股，并收紧抓在史蒂夫喉咙上的手。

本能接管一切。史蒂夫一只脚勾住巴基的小腿肚，身体猛然向后一撞，想将他撞到墙上。巴基顺势而行，带着史蒂夫狠狠摔在厨房的地上，史蒂夫的右手正好甩到一块碎玻璃上。

痛感被汹涌的肾上腺素淹没，他在巴基的重量下扭动身体，左手紧握，撑在地上，试图挺起身。他向后猛然一挺，想用头去磕巴基的嘴巴，但只是成功地让自己的脑袋磕疼在面具上。

巴基抓住他的头发，将史蒂夫的头用力按下去并停住，但只到史蒂夫能够看清散落在地上的玻璃。他无法在不割伤自己脸的情况下挣脱巴基的手。但他还是挣扎了，奋力争取优势，突然巴基的手离开了他的头。史蒂夫在他身下抬起上身，刚挣扎开，巴基的手就再次打在他的脸上——是正手，不是反手暗号。

他手心里有什么东西碰到史蒂夫的下颚时爆裂开来。

史蒂夫下意识地吸口气，然后就像吸进了火焰一样。那刺痛令他无法睁开眼了，它似乎要烧焦了他的喉咙——毒气，是毒气！

他的肺罢工了。说实话，这比目不能视的疼痛还糟糕——这是曾经他哮喘发作时熟悉的感觉，它本应该永远不会再复发的。他听见，从很远的地方，他自己虚弱无力的抽气声。他努力撑起身体抗拒着背上的重量，然后发现自己又被狠狠压回了地上，这次是脸朝上。他透过满是泪水又疼痛的双眼看去，看见一个模模糊糊的黑影——巴基——冬兵——笼罩着他，骑在他身上，压着他，他的重量加强了史蒂夫肺部那令人害怕的紧压感。

“张开手，这一切就停止。”冬兵在面具后低吼着。

史蒂夫设法艰难地吸了口气，本能地握紧双拳。他不能让冬兵夺走——但，不——又一次艰难的呼吸——不，那不是芯片，只是个铃铛。这是一场游戏，只是一场游戏（或是巴基为了一场他妈的游戏就对他用了毒气）现在他想要史蒂夫认输。

“操你。”史蒂夫喃喃低语了一句。

他在巴基身下疯狂地扭动反抗着，一直紧握着左手，努力用右手去抓挠他的护目镜。他只成功地在镜片上抹上了殷红的血。史蒂夫的眼睛还在剧烈地灼痛着，皮肤被蹭到的地方都在刺痛，不论这个钳住了他肺部的鬼东西是什么，巴基最他妈应该被这东西糊一脸，可史蒂夫没法弄下他的面具。

巴基轻易抓住他的手腕——两只手腕，固定住，就好像——史蒂夫还在为呼吸挣扎——就好像他变小了，就好像他很无助，他从没无助过，从没！他永远可以反抗。他现在就可以反抗，他在反抗，集中注意力试图抬起双膝，想纵容了巴基这件事，那人的阴茎正硬梆梆地戳着他，因为这个混蛋很享受这一切！

但史蒂夫还是没法喘足一口气。他的双眼还是泪水滂沱，而他所采取的每个行动巴基都能轻易挫败，在史蒂夫拼命挣扎时，将他压在地板上，贴着他勃起。他感觉精疲力竭、头晕目眩，视野开始出现白光，这时，巴基抬起上身。他从史蒂夫身上移开了大部分重量，放开了史蒂夫的左手腕。

史蒂夫试图用左拳撑住地板获得支撑，随后巴基的手背啪地一声抽在了他的脸颊上，将他的脑袋抽得转向了一侧。有那么一刻，他彻底躺着不动了，半晕半惊。他听着自己破碎的呼吸声，同时疼痛感在肾上腺素激荡的浪潮中从他的脸颊上辐射开来。

“别逼我再打你。”巴基在他身上低吼着，用手指勾起史蒂夫的下巴。

巴基是用手背打的他。打在了他的脸上。这意味着史蒂夫需要停止反抗。这意味着他需要在自己几乎无法呼吸时开始祈求。

“我不能，”史蒂夫努力道，然后在他不得不停下拼命再喘一口气前，任自己闭上眼忍住残留不去的疼痛。“我不能……”

他不可说出巴基的名字。“求你。”

“求我什么。”冬兵质问。他又再贴着史蒂夫的胃部磨蹭，让史蒂夫感觉他阴茎的坚硬。史蒂夫知道接下来会发生什么。他知道自己应该如何令其发生，而他的喉咙感觉就像卡得更紧了。

他又挣扎了粗喘了几声，痛苦而羞耻地意识到自己的双眼还在因为毒气流泪不止，眼泪顺着他的脸颊不断流淌着。“求你不要……求你……放了我。”

“不行。”冬兵说道，漫不经心到史蒂夫还来不及理解完这个词，金属手就抓住他的T血衫领口，一把撕到底，将他赤裸的胸膛暴露给全副武装的冬兵。

史蒂夫猛然抽回自己的双臂，本能地想遮挡自己躲避那沾着血的黑暗镜片的注视。冬兵再次抢先，金属手一把抓住史蒂夫的双手，同时右手抓过史蒂夫的胸口，粗暴拧捏起一个乳头。他按住史蒂夫的胸口，史蒂夫在他身下挺动挣扎，不是想躲开，只是想呼吸，他的喘息再次变成惊慌的急喘。即使等冬兵只是继续用那只充满独占欲的手抚摸史蒂夫的胸膛时，他也再无法让自己深呼吸了。

当冬兵扯他的另一个乳头时，史蒂夫只是无声地喊疼。他无法反抗了……他不够强壮，他……他输了，他输了！现在除了祈求，别无他法了。

“求你。求求你，不要，疼，别，我不能……不能呼吸了，求你……”

有湿漉漉的东西滴在他脸颊上，跟即使此刻疼痛消失了却还在从他眼里冒出的泪水感觉不一样。他用了片刻才意识到那是别的东西：是血，正他的右手上往下滴，冬兵正将那只手抓在空中。

大约是看见了他自己的血——那张开的伤口就握在冬兵闪亮的金属手里——突然无助的恐惧感窜过全身，让他的肺钳得更紧，同时又让他的眼睛涌出一波新的泪水。他狂乱地摇着头，冬兵的腰胯压住他，让他感觉到冬兵的阴茎。

“不，不，不要，求求你，不要，求求你，别这样，不要这样！……”

冬兵的手从史蒂夫的胸口上抬起，三根手指直接戳进他嘴里，抵住他的喉口。被深喉打断了他话语，让他作呕，他的整个身体反射性地痉挛起来。

“不要这样？”冬兵的嗓音在奚落，手指更用力地戳进史蒂夫的喉咙里。他贴着史蒂夫上腹部的研磨变成炫耀的剧烈挺动，隔着衣服用他的阴茎戳史蒂夫。“不要这样？”

史蒂夫想摇头，但冬兵戳在他嘴里的手指固定住了他。他含着那些手指呻吟着，想祈求——他应该要祈求——他已——泪水继续不断地从他眼睛里流出来，他还是无法正常地呼吸。又一滴血落在他脸颊上时，他大声地呜咽起来，然后咳嗽了，插在他嘴里的手指又戳深了点，令他窒息了。

那些手指就再史蒂夫真的要开始干呕前抽了出来，在史蒂夫上气不接下气地呼吸时，在他脸颊上涂上口水的湿痕，与那里的血与泪混合。

“一直抬着两手，我好不必再打你了。”

史蒂夫想反抗，但他不能反抗……不能。他不该反抗，因为这是巴基，因为这是计划。巴基折起史蒂夫的右手配合他的左手，将他的手指牢牢压进血湿的手心里。“握住。”

压住，史蒂夫模糊地意识到。举起。但他主要意识到自己的两手都在发抖——左侧的那个正发出奇怪的‘哒-哒-哒’声，就好像皮肤之下是金属的。血顺着他的手腕滴下来，而巴基的两手上也有血，他正在解裤子。

史蒂夫的呼吸依旧在嘶嘶作响。他摇着头——他不能，他不能，他要无法呼吸了。

“不。”他喘着，“不，求你……”但他不可说出巴基的名字，而巴基已经掏出了阴茎。

它硬了——巴基硬了，这……这正是目的所在，但抚摸自己的时候他将史蒂夫的血涂在自己的阴茎上。就在此时，史蒂夫突然清晰地记起，记起巴基说 **你会被吓坏** 而史蒂夫彻底无视了那些话。巴基曾试图告诉过他。

史蒂夫的双手剧烈地颤抖着，血从右手散落下来，攥在他左手里的金属不断咔哒咔哒地响着。他可以丢下铃铛，巴基会停止，但……他就快完了，史蒂夫还能再坚持几分钟。即使他不能呼吸了，他也能坚持住。他能坚持。但当巴基的阴茎顶端触到他的嘴唇时，史蒂夫还是扭开了头，闭紧嘴唇，试图用鼻子呼吸。

巴基的金属手抓住他的下巴，捏住下颌骨，巴基逼近，阴茎顶端压住他紧闭的唇缝。史蒂夫什么都闻不到了，只剩血与性（的气味）。

巴基低吼。“张开嘴，小朋友。别逼我再弄疼你。”

“不。”史蒂夫喘着，张开嘴想尽可能地强迫自己紧缩的肺部好好深吸一口气。巴基的金属拇指微微抠进他的后槽牙之间，强迫他张开嘴。史蒂夫试图保持抗拒，但出口的词都模糊、阻断，因为巴基的阴茎压进了他的两唇间。史蒂夫的舌头擦过它，还在努力说出‘不’这个词。他尝到了前液和自己的血，胃里翻搅起来，但他的嘴巴张得更大，放巴基的阴茎进来。

它又粗又硬（那么不同于……不，自己现在不会记起那时，除了感觉，这并不是巴基），沉重热烫，顶端一路推到软腭，让他含着它不光再只因为血与苦味而作呕。它从他的嘴里抽出，将前液再次涂在他的嘴唇上，而他知道最好不要试图闭上嘴。他正忙着拼命再喘一口气，无法反抗那掰开他牙关的金属手指。阴茎再次插进来，擦过他的舌头时，他正努力想吐掉，想说话，想祈求，想呼吸。

又一下粗暴的插入，然后面具后传来低低的呻吟声（熟悉，如此熟悉……那是巴基！那是濒临高潮的巴基，史蒂夫认识那声音……）而冬兵的手正在他的阴茎上飞快地移动着，在史蒂夫脸上溅上唾液与血，随后精液喷出落在他还长着的嘴唇上，刺痛了他还在流泪的双眼，又加上一层早已覆盖了他的淫秽污浊。

史蒂夫努力眨眼想看清了就能抬头看着那副遮住冬兵的——巴基的脸的沾着血的面具。除了他自己艰难的呼吸声喝左手中金属持续不断的咔哒声就再没别的声音了。

巴基同时扯下护目镜和面具，右手丢下护目镜，左手丢开面具。他前额上有块血迹，紧挨着护目镜曾经的位置。他看起来有点茫然，双眼里只看到放大了黑色瞳孔周围的一圈窄蓝，喘息间，他只是低头瞪着回望着他的史蒂夫。史蒂夫越来越清楚地意识到自己脸上冰冷的湿乱和自己肺部疼痛的紧缩，直到巴基摇了摇头，手伸进口袋，掏出一个呼吸器。

他将它对准史蒂夫的嘴，史蒂夫萎缩了，反射性地转头躲开。巴基的脸紧绷起来，他将呼吸器对准自己的嘴唇上，嘶地一声往嘴里压了一剂。

“没事的。这是药。”巴基说着，没了冬兵的低吼和面具的平板，他的嗓音听起来很陌生。

巴基抓住史蒂夫的左手，掰开紧攥着的手指，让铃铛落在地上，发出一声古怪响亮的叮当。巴基折起史蒂夫的手指握住呼吸器，温柔地推向他的脸。“按住按钮，同时吸气，会有帮助的。”

这是巴基。在所有巴基最不可能对他撒谎的事情中，帮助他呼吸的药几乎是排在榜首的。史蒂夫笨拙地抬起左手放到嘴边，压住按钮，尽可能用力地喘息着。里面的东西尝起来很清凉，他几乎能立刻感觉到它起作用了。他的下一个呼吸变深了，再下一个几乎已经不再有鸣音了。

“很好。”巴基柔声说着。“现在好点了，气管和呼吸。现在让我们来处理一下这些血迹，嗯，伙计？”

巴基跪起身，用左手握住史蒂夫的右手，并用牙齿扯开一块绷带。比战场压迫绷带小些，但却几乎一样厚，巴基将其牢牢压在史蒂夫的手掌上，将黏合胶带固定在史蒂夫的手背上。他低头看着史蒂夫，微微笑道：“你为什么要朝我扔杯子呀？那不在计划之内，史蒂维，你本来不会被割伤成这样的。”

“即兴发挥。”史蒂夫说着，努力想挤出一个笑容配合巴基。却感觉机械化又生硬，甚至还让他更清晰地意识到自己满脸的脏乱。“抱歉。”

“别，嗨，嗨。”巴基轻声说，将史蒂夫的手轻轻放在他的胸口上。史蒂夫避开眼，不想看见巴基眼里的那个表情，不论是慈悲还是怜悯或是其他什么。每当史蒂夫在某一场知道不应该去打的架种受伤时，他都会露出那个表情。

“史蒂夫，”巴基温柔地说，而史蒂夫紧紧闭上双眼。什么东西碰到了他的脸。很软，闻着像又一块绷带，但巴基只是再用它擦着史蒂夫的脸。“嗨，伙计，拜托，我告诉过你会很可怕，我——”

“我需要洗个澡。”史蒂夫突然说。

他不用再反抗了，他的两手都自由了。他撑起身，从巴基身下移出身体，站起身。当巴基也立刻站起身时，他胡乱地对巴基挥了下左手阻止。他的右臂满是一道道从手心流下的半干血迹，直到腋窝，而且，当他低头查看时，血还涂满了他的胸膛和一侧身体。“我只是——我需要洗个澡。”

“史蒂夫。”巴基跟着他出了厨房。“嗨，别这样就离开——”

“没事，我没生气。”史蒂夫坚称，但依旧不肯回头。其实，这也不算是谎话，不论缠结在他胸口里的感觉是什么，一点一不感觉像怒火。“我只是……我需要洗个澡，巴克，先给我一分钟。”

“好的。”巴基说，就好像他们既然都做完了这件事，他他妈的就真的没什么好说的了。“我会在这里，okay，史蒂夫？”

“当然。”史蒂夫说，随后他牢牢关上了卧室的门——轮到他当老处女阿嬷了，但此刻为时已晚。他没有停留，直奔浴室，同样也关上了们。有什么东西逼得他不再观望——大多数时候他是不关门的，也许这就是原因——随后他注意到这个门把手是一个真实可见的扭锁，而不是那种看不见摸不着的电子安全软件。

此刻，他无法向贾维斯提任何要求。

他不需要锁门。那只是个游戏，那是个有规则的游戏，现在巴基不会来伤害他的（如果巴基真打算伤害他，一扇上了锁的门根本挡不住他）。史蒂夫并不需要锁门，甚至都不需要关上门。他不知道自己为什么呆若木鸡地站在那里，震惊于自己无需说、无需问，只要动动手指就能把门锁上的这个事实，

史蒂夫紧闭起双眼，摇摇头，转身走开，没有锁门。

他脱下被毁的T血衫，看着镜子里倒映出的动作。他果断地背对镜子，打开水，用手测试水温，即使打开时水温永远都精准地设在他喜欢的温度上。确定之后，他立刻走进去，拉上淋浴间的门，转脸迎向喷出的水流。

他迎着水张开嘴，漱漱口，吐出去，漱漱口，咽下去。舔舔嘴唇，又接更多的水到嘴里，抬起双手搓搓脸。睁开眼，因为右手粗糙的隔绝感——是绷带，没事。伤口的疼已经变成了钝痛，他知道它应该已经接近愈合，虽然还得花几个小时它才能彻底痊愈。

他笨拙地扯下被打湿的绷带，低头看着手心上那条怒红的线，血沁出来，然后又被冲走。就是它，这就是他所受到的全部伤害。就连这也是他自己的错——他不应该扔那个玻璃杯，他们之前并没交涉过那个。他本应该只是假装挣扎。他本应该让巴基占有他而不是真的反抗，所以从一开始他就没及格，而这正是他受伤的原因。如果史蒂夫没反抗得那么厉害，也许巴基根本不会用毒气——他那样做是为了吓唬他，制服他。

他曾说过，在他们商量的时候—— **我会阻断你的呼吸** ——这是他想说的。他并没说 **我会把手放在你的喉咙上扼住你** ，所以，如果史蒂夫事前是这么幻想的——那就是史蒂夫的错。巴基有说过 **我会吓到你，你会恨那样，你会想让我停止** ，所以史蒂夫根本就没准备好（接受这件事）。不是巴基的错。是他自己的错。

热水依旧在冲刷着，他全身都被冲烫了，他的手却在颤抖。那正在愈合伤口更疼了，因为史蒂夫紧握双手，他没法令自己放手。

那不是巴基的错。巴基根本不想要这样。是史蒂夫要求的——逼巴基参与，哪怕巴基也被这件事吓到了。 **他们强迫我** ，巴基曾说过。

他并不想伤害史蒂夫。他并不想伤害任何人。他曾经试图告知史蒂夫事情会变成什么样，史蒂夫不肯听，而这正是他会受伤的原因。这不是巴基的错。巴基根本不必理解他——

某种微弱的动静让史蒂夫猛然面对那扇门，那扇 ** _没上锁_** 的门——但那里什么都没有。他站在原地很久，任水冲刷着他的右半身。他紧握双拳，身体绷紧，死死瞪着浴室的门，等着，等着——

什么都没发生。没人进来。巴基当然不会伤害他。巴基并不想，一直都是史蒂夫自己——是他自己的错，而那只是一场游戏而已。他们还是小孩时，玩棒子球时他受过更严重的伤；执行任务时他受过更严重的外伤，都没在意过。为什么他现在就是无法不瞪着那扇门了呢？为什么他感觉如此的——

**为什么他没有更剧烈地反抗？**

但，不，这么想太傻了，这——他本来就不应该那么剧烈地反抗，他本来就不应该——

终于他终于注意到自己呼吸困难了，因为他正用双拳抵着嘴巴。一会儿之后他注意到自己正跪在地上，全身发抖，哪怕不断洒在他身上的水还是热烫的。他甚至都不疼了。他强迫自己放下手，再次看着掌心里的那道线——它已经变成粉色的。血都被冲走了。很快，那里连个痕迹都不会留下。

他早就知道，不论巴基对他做什么，他都会愈合，所以他一直都是对的。他没事。为什么他—— **为什么他没有反抗？**

他还能在嘴里尝到血和精液（的味道）。他啐了又啐，然后他考虑着还要这么做——因为如果巴基又想要了，他应该说yes，他必须说yes。这件事本来就是他的主意，巴基也需要这个。

记起插进自己嘴里的阴茎，他的胃部在翻搅——但那是巴基的（阴茎），自己本来就想要，就在昨天，他还愿意用一切去换取，去换取巴基在他嘴里硬起来，那样子在他身上高潮。他到底是什么样的混球才会在向巴基要求了这件事之后又感觉恶心？怎样的——软弱——为什么他没—— ** _为什么_** ——

史蒂夫伸手去抓肥皂，找到后指甲抠进肥皂块。他将手指戳进嘴里，用力擦过舌头和牙齿，即使他被呛到了一点点——刷掉那味道，刷掉那手指戳在他嘴里的感觉——不过，至少肥皂尝起来不像血、不像精液，也不像他自己那该死的愚蠢。他的双眼因为肥皂的味道再次盈满泪水，但他只是转头迎向水花，漱口，啐掉，漱口，啐掉，再啐掉。他用肥皂刷洗过整张脸，并额外也洗了脖子和胸口，每一个冬兵曾——巴基曾——他被触摸过的地方。

又被什么声音吓了得一跳，才意识到自己能听见了，因为水已经停了。他不记得什么时候发生的。他一定是关掉了水，虽然他左手里还握着肥皂，紧抓到手指都压进了肥皂里。他逼自己丢掉肥皂，又过片刻之后，他才开始感觉到冷，意识到自己的赤裸，他强迫自己站起身，抓过一条毛巾。

史蒂夫擦干自己，拽开门才想起门那边可能会有什么——但那边没有人。只是他的卧室，空荡而寂静。他又穿好衣服。几个小时之前他才穿上衣服，而现在他又在穿衣服，穿上不同版本却又相同的家居服。穿袜子时他突然直起身，想起自己的鞋子还在沙发边，袜子还塞在里面。他应该脱了这双袜子，穿上那双。

但这将意味着要赤脚走出他的卧室。史蒂夫看向衣柜，考虑着穿上皮鞋、登山靴。在那疯狂的一秒里，他极度渴望去拿自己的制服靴，花哨的红色铠装皮革，紧贴到他的膝盖。

他想拿起自己的盾牌。有那么一刻，他无比想要它，甚至超过了需要空气——在那弯曲的金属后提供庇护，去继续保护自己远离一切（伤害）。

不，这么想——他深吸了口气——这么想很傻，这是——他并不需要他的盾牌或靴子。他一样都不需要。他在自己家里，这里没有危险。没有敌人。

他只是需要自己的鞋子。它们就在外面，他只要去穿上它们，就会好的。他只是需要自己的鞋子。他不疼；他很好。他并没有生巴基的气。他只是需要自己的鞋子。

他喘了口气，告诉自己，他只是必须这么做。他拉开卧室的门，一路跑过去，却突然停住。他非常惊讶地看见巴基正越过沙发背看着他。

他的头发放了下来。之前一直都向后梳起——史蒂夫去抓他面具的时候没有能抓住的东西。这也合乎情理，因为他知道他将会进行近距离攻击。

“嗨。”巴基轻声说。他也换了衬衣，长袖，淡蓝色。柔软。“我坐这里可以吗？”

“是的。”史蒂夫自动回答道。当然可以啦。巴基住在这里，而那也是他惯常坐的位置。“是的，当然。”

史蒂夫设法走向巴基，就好像一起都正常，就好像自己并不想——

他看见，当他绕过沙发时，茶几的这边放着一杯水。他蜷起右手，两根手指压住那道愈合的伤口。很怪异，他特别想拿起那杯水，丢出去，但——他不需要那样做。第一次的时候他都不应该那样做。突然，他感觉嘴巴发干。他应该喝点水，他应该……

“你是想要自己的鞋吗？”巴基问。

他大腿上放着平板电脑，他甚至都没看史蒂夫。他穿着一条上面印满了白色小星星红色睡裤。是某个人当做个玩笑买给史蒂夫的，但在巴基搬进来没多久，它就变成了巴基的财产。巴基将自己的双脚收到了身下。史蒂夫看不见他穿着鞋没有。

史蒂夫并不知道自己就那样看着那杯水在沙发一端站了多久。此刻，他放低视线，看见了他的鞋子。他出来就是为拿他的鞋子。他坐在沙发的另一端，穿上鞋子，奋力将视线固定在自己的双手上，同时又不断偷看一旁的巴基。

巴基并没有动，一动不动地静坐在沙发的角落里。巴基十分擅长保持静止。狙击手都必须如此。

史蒂夫的手一直捉不住自己的鞋带，他弯身的时间越长，胸口感觉（被）压的越紧。他突然直起身，因为巴基动了，但巴基只是伸出金属手将什么东西搁在了茶几上。

那东西就停在桌角上：呼吸器。

“按这个按钮并吸气，okay？”巴基说着，左手还放在茶几上。

史蒂夫一秒后才意识到，并不只是因为弯身造成的：即使现在他坐直了身，胸部还是感觉发紧。感觉就像哮喘发作，像毒气，像——

他拿起呼吸器，压住按钮，吸气。药物冰凉的感觉再次冲进他的胸腔内，打开他的肺。他将它压在嘴唇上没动，深吸一口气，又一口气。

“谢谢。”史蒂夫说着，将呼吸器放回到桌上。“我猜那毒气——”

“不是。”巴基轻声道。“不是，这次只是（因为）惊慌，史蒂维。”

史蒂夫对着巴基皱起眉；这话让人想不通。“我没。”

巴基歪头。“也许在你的脑袋里并不。但你身体刚刚经历过十分可怕事，你的身体并不知道那只是个游戏。你的身体仍然认为这里某个地方存在着危险。这就是你此刻有此感受的原因——你知道一切结束了，但你的整个身体还在警惕状态。”

史蒂夫微微摇摇头，但感觉是真实感受——他想锁起浴室门，他无缘无故被吓一跳的。想要武器，哪怕只是一杯水。

“为什么不会停止？”他听见自己的嗓音了，听起来就像是属于别人的。

“贾维斯说有时会出现这样的情况。”巴基轻声说。“在一次如我们所做的事之后，有时受伤的那人，他们需要有人帮助去知晓一切已经结束了，因为你在头脑里的认知和刚刚发生在你身体的上的事完全是两回事。所以，他说我有责任，我猜这次任务我没有恪尽职守。实际上，他非常恼怒我搞砸了一切。”

“你没有。”史蒂夫说。“你没有——是我告诉你去——是我——”

巴基点点头。“我知道，伙计，而你也知道，但贾维斯还是生我的气。他说本来应该由我帮你事后清洁，然后我应该尽可能地靠近你，在你允许的范围内，帮助你回忆起如何感到安全。”

“你可以。”史蒂夫说，都不确定自己是不是认真的，但——自己当然是认真的，自己当然想要巴基靠近自己。他一直都想要。所以他并不想让贾维斯——这个沉默异常好像是怀恨在心的人——生巴基的气。那并不是巴基的错。

“你想靠多近都可以，好吗？”巴基说道，将平板移到茶几上，伸开双腿。他的脚也是光着的。

史蒂夫点点头，然后连忙坐到沙发上——远离开那杯水——直到他就再巴基旁边，之间只有一点点空间。他们就这样坐着，小心翼翼，一起看电影。

“这样很好。”巴基说。“我要用手臂搂住你，可以吗？”

史蒂夫生硬地点点头，巴基慢慢伸出右臂，圈住史蒂夫的肩膀。史蒂夫闭上眼。数周以来他一直渴望着这样，而巴基却在强行执行他的规矩——就只是坐在沙发让巴基的手臂圈着他，或是他的手臂圈着巴基。他一直想要靠近，他一直想要性爱，然后这些渴望将他们领到了这里，领进了这件事里，领——

巴基的手臂收紧，史蒂夫才意识到自己在发抖。巴基撑着他，就好像只要他抓的够紧，就能确保史蒂夫不会碎裂崩溃一样。

“过来。”巴基柔声说，轻轻拉了一下，然后史蒂夫突然就屈服了。他扑向巴基，转身将脸藏进巴基的肩窝里，双手紧抓着巴基柔软的蓝衬衫，整个人半躺在巴基的大腿上。

现在他抖得更厉害了——为什么他在发抖？他现在已经好了啊，他在这里，跟巴基安全地在一起，巴基的手臂正环绕着他，抱紧着他。

“发抖。”史蒂夫贴着巴基的胸口说。

“是呀。”巴基说，有那么半秒钟史蒂夫害怕——不只是害怕，更伤心——于巴基只是将这句话视作一个观察结果：他在发抖。

但随后巴基说：“也许是像这样的。你太冷了，就会停止颤抖。只有当你开始重新暖和起来时才会发抖。就像这样，对吗？现在你安全了，来吧，你想感觉多害怕都可以了。”

史蒂夫喘了口气，突然感觉所有的紧张感同时离开了自己的身体。这是巴基，是他的巴基——他们又同步了。他们在一起。自己安全了。他们都活着撑过了这件事。

他还在发抖。巴基抱紧他，他感觉到亲吻落在发上的那不经意的轻柔压力。

“没事了。”巴基咕哝着。“没事了。现在你没事了。你做得非常好，你知道吗？之前我说起，关于告知你事情会很吓人的时候——我的意思其实是你不必因为自己被吓到而感觉糟糕。我是故意让你害怕的。我很了解你，知道该如何吓到你，并且那样做了。是我吓到了你，史蒂维。你不必对我隐瞒。我已经成熟到能为自己收拾残局了。”

“混蛋。”史蒂夫贴着他的肩膀说。那个词颤抖着出口，但巴基只是用手坚定地上下揉搓着史蒂夫的后背。

“是呀，我是混蛋。可你却做了我要求你做的一切——你对我那么好。我都不知道自己做了什么好事居然得到了你，我真是太他妈的幸运了。我知道感觉很糟糕，但你真的非常棒。”

史蒂夫微微摇摇头，依旧将脸藏在巴基的肩上。他并不棒。这个念头再次袭向他， **为什么我没有更奋力地反抗？** 然后他记起了自己当时感到有多么无助，多么弱小。巴基让他抬起手，他就把手抬到了空中。

胸口一涌，他全身一颤，然后两眼就……不，他的两眼不是湿润了。他是正对着巴基的肩膀嚎啕痛哭。

“对，就这样。”巴基喃喃道，抬手温柔地抚摸史蒂夫的头发，从潮湿的发丝，一路抚摸过他的后背。“现在抖得很厉害。重新暖和起来疼得要死，嗯？你的手冻僵的时候，不能直接放到火边烤，你得慢慢暖和起来。”

“什么，”史蒂夫对着巴基的肩膀说道，话语也被一声抽泣扭曲了。他甚至都不知道巴基是在说什么了。

“嘘嘘。”巴基说，他一直在说着冷啊热啊的。

史蒂夫真的不需要听这些，这些话让人理解不了，所以也不重要。他就是没法不对着巴基的肩膀哭，其实他不必的。巴基已经抱紧他了。巴基的手和巴基的声音都代表着安全，代表有其他人在监控着。他可以崩溃一会了。

他停止了哭泣，就像结束了一场战斗，而不是一场殴斗——结束时并不存在决定性的时刻，只是报告陆续到来，慢慢推断出行动已结束的结论。他意识到到自己的双手疼了——它们正紧抓着巴基衬衫前襟——离开放松。他抽了抽鼻子，终于能呼吸了。从巴基潮湿的衬衣上抬起自己湿漉漉的脸，注意到自己的呼吸稳定了，虽然双眼还在流泪，头还有一点疼。

“给。”巴基轻声道，递给他一块干净柔软的手帕。

史蒂夫擦脸，擤鼻涕，一直没抬起头到他必须看到巴基的眼睛。等巴基拿走手帕，他又将史蒂夫轻轻推倒，史蒂夫任由自己被移动，最后用脸颊贴着巴基的手臂——他的左臂，但他衬衫衣袖的柔软足以让枕靠在那里很舒服。

他模糊地意识到巴基在他身边动来动去——是在沙发垫后面翻找，史蒂夫以为。巴基喜欢在那里藏东西。听见包装纸被撕开的声音，史蒂夫睁开眼，巴基正用什么东西贴在他嘴唇上。

那东西的气味充斥了史蒂夫的鼻端——是太妃糖，来自三个街区外的那家精品糖果店。史蒂夫张开嘴，巴基将糖果轻轻放进他嘴里。浓郁的香甜让史蒂夫的嘴巴垂涎到发疼。

他咀嚼吞咽时，巴基的拇指刷过他的脸颊，等糖吃完了，巴基说：“头抬起来一点。”

史蒂夫服从，嘴唇碰到水瓶的瓶口。巴基替他拿着瓶子，精确地调整角度，直到他喝饱了，然后巴基说，“你饿吗，史蒂维？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，虽然他也不是完全不饿，只是太虚弱了，离那场打斗时间太近，没法集中注意力吃东西。

“来，试试这个，你的血糖得升上去。”巴基说着，又将什么东西送到他嘴边。是一片那种史蒂夫最喜欢的能量条，梨加胡桃（口味），在吃完太妃糖之后，它尝起来又酸又好吃。

他让巴基喂他吃完这个东西，一片又一片，一直闭着双眼，头枕着巴基的手臂，只在巴基要求时才张开嘴。等到最后一片时，巴基不得不戳戳他的脸颊问道，“来呀，嚼嚼咽下去，我就让你睡觉。”

史蒂夫嚼嚼咽下去，但还有件事得先做了他才能休息。“贾维斯。”

史蒂夫的嗓音沙哑而模糊，但他只将脸转离开巴基的胸口到让人能听到，而贾维斯，当然，能听见他。“是的，队长？”

“巴基做得很好。别生气了，好吗？”

“巴恩斯中士的确已充分履行了他的责任。”贾维斯说。“我认为我不需要再进一步纠正他了。”

“只要别生气了。”史蒂夫喃喃道，他蜷缩进巴基的手肘窝里，任由自己睡了过去。

* * *

 

在沙发上醒来，还趴在巴基身上，感觉就像经历了一场漫长的高烧后的清醒，直接感觉全身汗湿又饥饿。史蒂夫抬起头，用手背蹭了下嘴巴，头又倒回去。巴基正带着宠溺的微笑低头看着他，眼神小心翼翼。

“所以……都发生了。”史蒂夫说。一切以古怪的闪回方式回到他脑海里：厨房里的那一幕，他洒落下自己的鲜血，之后在巴基怀里无助地哭泣。

巴基点点头。“发生了。你感觉如何？”

史蒂夫坐起来一点，勉强从巴基身上起身，一边考虑着。“我猜是，感冒刚好后的那天？我恢复了。”

听见这话，巴基露出微笑，史蒂夫靠上去吻他，想要赶走他表情中挥之不去的犹豫不决。

“我没事。”史蒂夫说。“我也不生你的气。”

巴基捏捏他的肩膀，回吻他，史蒂夫终于想起要问：“那个---那个让你舒服了吗？”

他觉得自己记得巴基曾经这样说过，可巴基那时是在努力安慰他，所以他可能会说任何听起来安慰人的话。

巴基小心翼翼的眼神变成困惑，皱眉，就像是他也正在回窥着一场热夜之梦。“我……我不知道自己能否称其为舒适，但的确奏效了。谢谢你。”

史蒂夫又亲亲他说，“那，吃午饭？”

巴基轻轻笑起来，所以史蒂夫觉得他俩都会好起来的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未校对

接下来的半天里他们一直保持着亲密——不总是在触摸，但从不远离了彼此，而且一次次地交换轻吻。他们分离得最远的一次是他们下楼去健身房在不同的区域里锻炼，饶是如此，他们也总是在彼此的视线范围之内；似乎每次史蒂夫回头去确认巴基还在附近时，都会看到巴基也在回视。

当天夜里史蒂夫说：“去我的床，还是你的床？”

他看到犹豫在巴基脸上一闪而逝，巴基却说，“你的床，如果你还想让我上去的话。”

史蒂夫并没费心告诉巴基自己当然想，只是拉着他穿过房门。到了床上，他们再次亲吻。史蒂夫突然意识到现在他们能发生性关系了，这种性爱，但在他心里有某种东西还是在回避这件事。他没有变硬，所以他也没再进一步邀请，就只是懒洋洋地亲吻着巴基，直到能够从容地依偎到一起，再次睡去。

他被巴基压着他的重量吵醒，巴基的阴茎正硬邦邦地戳着他的腰。他的心狂跳起来，他甚至能在嗓跟里尝到恐惧的滋味——巴基却在喃喃低语，“不，不，不！”以一种绝望的语气。

史蒂夫用力推了他一把，暴力到将巴基推到侧躺起来。他带上了很重的命令口吻，说：“巴基！”

巴基惊醒，慌忙爬到床外。史蒂夫的夜间视力好得足以在巴基消失进浴室，顺手甩上门之前捕捉到他那瞪大双眼的惊恐表情。史蒂夫也爬起来，小心翼翼地走向那扇门，同时将事情拼凑起来。

巴基刚刚做了噩梦。他记起了巴基第一次进入他的房间后的那个早晨的那种紧张僵持—— **是一场噩梦。**

而现在巴基的噩梦将会有一个全新的来源，因为今天巴基刚刚表演了他一直深深害怕（自己）会做的事：惊吓、伤害并强奸史蒂夫。

史蒂夫闭上双眼，额头抵着浴室的门，听着。没有流水声。没有巴基恶心呕吐或其他任何声音。

史蒂夫将手放到门把手上，觉得巴基肯定不会停下来去锁门。

“巴克，”他轻声说。“我可以进来吗？”

没有回答。史蒂夫慢慢转动门把手，悄无声息，然后推开门，听着任何反对的声音。但并没有。“贾维斯，降低灯光。”

浴室被昏黄含蓄的光填满，随后史蒂夫发现巴基正跪在地上，额头抵在马桶盖上，双手遮着脸。

“嗨。”史蒂夫柔声说。“巴基，那只是一个噩梦。”

“你丢下了铃铛。”巴基说着，没有放下双手。“你丢下了铃铛，你在尖叫，而我却没——我没有停止。我不愿意住手。你在流血，你在哭，我却在继续。”

史蒂夫畏缩了一下。这件事有一半已经真的发生了，可——“在现实里我并没有丢下铃铛，巴克。我并没有告诉你住手。那部分只是噩梦而已。”

随后巴基放低了双手，抬起头看向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫彻底走进门来，在门边坐下。他们之间还有一个人的距离，在这个宽敞到荒谬的浴室里，但至少巴基并没从膝盖上抬起视线看向他。

“那样感觉那么他妈的棒。”巴基喃喃道。“我喜欢那样。史蒂夫，你在哭，你想要我住手，而我没有停下是因为我他妈的喜欢！”

这部分……并不是噩梦。也许吧。

“其实，我并没做到全部，所以你不可能喜欢的。”史蒂夫主动道，微微笑了，可巴基却看起来恶心又恍惚。

“我从没。”巴基说道，随后他防备地用双臂环住身体，一歪，靠墙瘫坐下，尽可能地远离史蒂夫。“当他们强迫我的时候，那只是我不得不去做的某件事。我从没……那样感觉很好，在生理上，的确有快感，但我从来没有喜欢过。那就只是—命令。是任务。”

史蒂夫没有任自己看向别处，尽管他自己也开始感觉恶心了。

“但现在，今天跟你—我他妈喜欢了。而我--我不知道自己是不是会住手，史蒂维。那样他妈的感觉那样的好，我不知道自己--还有你—我还能听到你在尖叫。”巴基的声音弱下去，抬起金属手用手掌根压着自己的耳朵。“你在—你在尖叫。我能听见铃铛在响而没有停止，然后就只剩下尖叫。我那样对待了你。”

“你并没有。”史蒂夫坚定道，在这话里加入了他过去叫醒巴基时同样的权威口吻。如果他能将巴基从这场噩梦中唤醒，它就会是他下达过最成功的命令。

“你并没听到铃铛响—那只是一场梦。我并没要你停止，而我们也同意过了如果我不要你停止，你就一直继续。我们同意过你要让我想要你停止，但如果我能接受，你就要完成。我们有安全措施。如果你无视了我，贾维斯会让你停止，但事情并没发展到那个地步。我并没要你停止。如果我有要求，你也会停止的。你正在感觉恶心的事实恰恰说明了你会停止。而也正是这个让那场梦变成了噩梦，它恰恰就是你绝不会在现实生活里做的事。”

“你不知道。”巴基坚持道。“你根本不知道，你不知——”

巴基又将脸藏进里双手里，史蒂夫打量了一下浴室四周，记起来，（自己）在这里，想要躲藏，感觉恶心。

“巴基。”史蒂夫说着，跪起身。“听着，我觉得现在正发生在你身上的事也曾经发生在我身上过。你感觉像你做了什么特别糟糕的事。”

史蒂夫一边移动，一边静静地说着，膝行向巴基，这样巴基好能随时精准定位他每一秒钟所处的位置。“你感觉像你今天强奸了某人，但你并没有。你只是做了我同意过的事，而你喜欢是因为感觉舒服，因为它是我们当时玩的一个游戏。你并没有破坏规则。你不会伤害到任何人。你并没有不经我的同意伤害到我。你并没有无视我想你要求的事。你没有破坏我的信任。”

等史蒂夫靠得足够近时将手放到了巴基的右手腕上，轻轻的一拉。“来吧，轮到我紧跟着你了，对吗？确保你知道你没做错任何事。你并没有，巴克。你并没做错任何事。我没有丢下铃铛。我并没要你停止。你绝不会在我要求你停止后继续的。”

巴基抗拒着史蒂夫的拉扯，一直用手遮着脸很长时间，说：“我不想再那样做了。”

不管怎么样，史蒂夫微微笑脸。“我不会在这件事上反对你，巴克。但我需要你知道，今天这样也没关系。我是说，它的确瞎了我一跳，但计划就是这样的，对吧？我并没有丢下铃铛。”

巴基放下手，看着史蒂夫的眼睛。“再说一遍那件事。”

史蒂夫看着他的眼睛。“你没有破坏我的信任。你没有背叛我。如果我要求你停止，你绝不会再继续。我依然信任你。我依然爱你——”

巴基就此打断了他，倾身索取一个吻，如此小心，如此温柔，史蒂夫的心都在胸口里紧到发疼了。但他跟随着巴基的引导，双手捧着巴基的脸，只是同样温柔地回吻他。

巴基退后，额头贴着史蒂夫的。“说啊。”

“我信任你。”史蒂夫低语道。“你并没做错任何事。我直到你不会伤害我。我相信你。现在回床上去吧。”

巴基点点头，但并没动身站起来。但当史蒂夫站起身时，他也随着起身了，然后任由史蒂夫将他带回到床上。当史蒂夫翻身躺下时，巴基依偎到他身边，亲吻他的后脖颈，双臂缠绕住史蒂夫的胸膛。

睡意要等很久才会降临，但史蒂夫强迫自己放松，强迫自己呼吸平稳。他刻意展现出自己的信任，直到巴基能看到，在骨头里都感觉到。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

第二天巴基消失了一阵子，但在史蒂夫真的开始担心之前他便回来了，看起来筋疲力尽却很冷静。对史蒂夫疑问的表情，他说：“心理治疗。医生想每天都跟我聊聊。”

“哦。”史蒂夫说，因为他不觉得自己该为了逼巴基这么做而道歉。在此之前，巴基已经去见过大概三次左右复仇者特别管理小队坚决推荐给他的那位医生了。史蒂夫知道，对于这件事，巴基跟史蒂夫想得一样：要成为一名复仇者，这是一个不得不跳的圈。

巴基点点头，就好像史蒂夫问了某些在他脑袋里旋转却表达不出的问题。“我第一次见到他时，医生就说他知道我会有所隐藏并撒谎——他说每个人都会，因为人们总是对自己隐藏，撒谎骗自己。他说如果我连尝试着对他说实话都没准备好，那频繁的会面意义不大。但，今早我——我需要找个人忏悔，就……”

巴基挥了下手。“反正。每天，一会儿。”

“很好。”史蒂夫说，因为似乎应该这么说，虽然他主要是在想自己在21世纪醒来后曾对那把他被说服去见的心理医生所说过的赤裸裸的谎话的数量。

巴基耸耸肩，轻快地说：“至少，他说他不认为我是个怪物。虽然不是 _absolvo te_[1]，但我接受。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

当晚巴基并未提议同床。他们的晚安吻流连在三，但并没有碰彼此唇口之外的地方。史蒂夫脱掉衣服准备上床，考虑打飞机，但这个念头只比再回去刷刷牙令人心动了一点点而已。他甚至连摸自己都没有就放弃了。

第二天心理辅导过后，巴基回到家里时看起来不像前一天那么疲惫了，更加专注了。史蒂夫花了大约一小时在想巴基到底专注什么呢——他将自己接下来几天大概的安排都详细告诉了巴基，然后巴基通知他：“我想跟你做爱。”

有那么一秒钟，史蒂夫的大脑还在关注训练与呈现、时机的把握与组织管理。于是，这么说似乎很合理：“什么时候？”

巴基的微笑非常像是一个得意的坏笑。“随时恭候，我可以等你准备好了。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，虽然他的心跳已经加快了，兴趣混合了——他突然意识到已经数日完全没打过飞机了——某种恐惧的颤抖，多余却流连不去。“我是说——为什么？”

巴基挑起眉。“你非要问我这个？”

“是的。”史蒂夫坚定地说，确定自己的立场。“我需要。因为如果你觉得你欠了我——”

“我是欠你的。”巴基说道，史蒂夫张嘴想要反驳，巴基却用力一挥手，打断他。

“我欠你，史蒂夫。我想弥补你，这就是我想做这件事的一种方式，因为我爱你，我想跟你发生性关系让你高潮。我想让你射出来，okay？我想让你知道我能对你好。我想让我自己知道我能对你好。”

史蒂夫皱着眉，看着他。他确定要这样，史蒂夫必须得给他这个。

“这就是你今天心理辅导的结果？”

“医生很支持。”巴基说，几乎像在微笑一样亮了下牙齿。“这并不是逼你去做我想要的事，但我对天发誓，我的精神病大夫不认为想给你一次完美的口交就是过度的自我惩罚，如果你需要专家意见的话。”

史蒂夫还是觉得自己想要争辩，虽然他也找不到能说出来拖住巴基的话。在一呼一吸间，他意识到这正是他正努力所做的事的总和——去推迟必然结果。

他还没弄清该怎么说，或是自己到底想不想说，就看见巴基发现了他脸上的领悟。巴基移动自己的重心避开史蒂夫，抬起双手，几乎刻意忘却了他自己的畏惧。“史蒂夫，如果太快了——如果你还不想让我碰你——我说会等到你准备好是认真的。”

史蒂夫摇摇头。既然他已经承认了对事实真相本能的畏惧，他就不能让它获胜。“不。我想要你碰我。我想要平躺，我想要你压着我——”

巴基张嘴想争辩，史蒂夫立刻直接强迫。“不，因为，如果你可以这么做去向自己证明你可以，那同理我也可以。因为我爱你，所以我拒绝害怕跟你发生性关系。”

史蒂夫看着巴基试图阐明某种论据。但他能感觉到自己的心跳变得更快了，所以他无法说那是恐惧还是兴奋，不过并没有关系。他们要这样做，他知道一切都将迎刃而解，因为他相信巴基。

史蒂夫站起身，顺势剥掉衬衣。“现在就挺好，我们应该不会被打扰。你的床，还是我的？”

“我的天呀——”巴基咕哝道，随后也站起了身，轻轻推了史蒂夫后背中间一把。“你的床，我们走。我在你要我亮底牌时要你亮底牌。我们俩不可能都握着王牌，对吧？”

“我想，这取决于我们中是谁一直在洗牌。”史蒂夫说道，回头看向巴基。

巴基只是摇摇头，拉起自己的衬衣脱掉，自从上次史蒂夫在厨房里看到它之后，第一次炫耀似地亮出他的金属手臂。

史蒂夫强迫自己目视前方，让不可见地留在背后，快步走进卧室。他直接将自己抛到床上，踢掉鞋子，用脚趾剥下袜子，同时扯开牛仔裤推下去。毫不犹豫，干脆利落。

巴基刚一走进门里就站住了，双手垂在身体两侧，看着史蒂夫脱光，躺在床上。史蒂夫感觉皮肤上生出汗珠，抵在大腿上的阴茎也感觉饱满而敏感，但却还没有变硬。他想要这样，他还想要快点继续。

“你要跟我一起吗？”

“哦，我终于有发言权了吗？”巴基问道，却一边说着一边走向床铺，他的语调满是熟悉温暖的恼怒。“你想要我更裸露些？”

史蒂夫上下打量了下巴基，逼自己考虑起来。巴基赤裸的胸膛和松散的头发——而令人愧疚又欣慰的必然结果是巴基不会因此而兴奋——足够了。应该是足够了。

“脱掉鞋子。”史蒂夫说着支起一边的手肘。“剩下的看你自己。”

巴基点点头，坐到床脚上，面对史蒂夫脱下自己的鞋子和袜子。他留下了牛仔裤，靠上来，躺倒在史蒂夫身边。史蒂夫张嘴想抗议——巴基这样躺在他身边并不是他之前所要求的——可巴基立刻贴上来索吻，他还来不及说话就被打断了。

他的膝盖跨到史蒂夫的右大腿上，手停在史蒂夫的胯上。他抬起头说：“让我慢慢进入状况，行吗？”

“当然。”史蒂夫说着微微颤抖起来，因为蹭过他裸露大腿的斜纹布，因为光天化日之下自己全身赤裸而巴基还半穿着衣服的暴露感。

他迎向下一个亲吻，巴基亦予以回应，更深、更热情、更湿润地亲吻他，直到史蒂夫忘却了一切，只感觉到他自己多么的渴望这样，多么渴望巴基。他拉过巴基，想要感觉他的重量，所以巴基移到他身上。史蒂夫抵着他挺起身，用自己的阴茎笨拙地磨蹭着巴基的大腿，因为那粗糙的磨蹭感而在巴基口中发出气喘吁吁的小动静。

“好吧，好吧。”巴基喃喃低语着，一边移动，一边亲吻史蒂夫，夺走他的全部重量。

史蒂夫仰起头，睁开眼，呼吸卡住，因为看到了巴基跪在他身上，跨骑着他的腰——却没有压住他，没有抵着他研磨。他不会的。这不是巴基此刻会做的事。

巴基的双手顺着史蒂夫的肩膀滑到他的胸膛上，史蒂夫颤抖了一下，记起了他撕开史蒂夫的衬衣后粗野、残酷的触摸。此刻巴基的双手是温柔的，温热的与冰冷的那只同时平稳地在他的身体上移动着。

巴基俯身索取又一个吻，史蒂夫紧闭起双眼，张开嘴唇，努力去感觉这一次有多么的不同，不敢过多看起来会如何。巴基的拇指拨弄着他的乳头，轻轻的接触，感觉起来是如此得不像巴基的双手。史蒂夫控制不住地挺身迎向那双手。

“很敏感，娃娃？”巴基贴着他的嘴唇低语。“你喜欢这样？”

“我—是的，求你。”史蒂夫回答，感觉自己因为那个昵称红了脸。

巴基亲亲他羞红的脸颊，移开身，低头贴向史蒂夫胸口。他舔了一口自己还在抚摸的拇指，一个，然后是另一个。他试探性地用自己的牙齿，很轻，非常的轻地，抵住史蒂夫的乳头，让块软肉在甜蜜逗弄的接触之下紧绷、挺立。如果那里存在着某种痛意，也只会更加凸显出巴基的碰触所带来的欢愉。史蒂夫朝他深处双手，手指插进巴基的发间，巴基却猛地摇摇头，甩开史蒂夫的手。

“别动。”巴基强势地说道。“让我来好好对你。”

“不让我碰你又怎么会好？”史蒂夫质问道。他不能就——就躺在这里接受了一切，哪怕他所接受的是欢愉而飞疼痛。

“如果你不肯乖乖的，是弄不明白的。”

他说着，用自己的脸颊和下巴磨蹭史蒂夫隆起的胸肌，粗糙的摩擦感放大了感官，巴基含住史蒂夫的乳头。他温柔地吸吮着一个，同时捏住另一个，不是残酷的挤压，而是某种折磨人的压力，就在那里，来来回回。每一次微小的挤压都是史蒂夫血液的一次脉动，是一波直达阴茎的强烈快感。史蒂夫的双手在棉被上握紧，而巴基并不反感史蒂夫抵着他弓起身体，将胸膛贴向巴基的嘴唇。

巴基的手从史蒂夫的乳尖移到他的胸膛外沿，将两块胸肌挤到一起，让它们看起来更大，制造出乳沟。史蒂夫在这样的触碰之下蠕动，但巴基只是低头，舔弄，吸吮，亲吻，用胡茬刮过所有地方。本可能是这样，或者是史蒂夫皮肤的红润。但他能看见自己在巴基的关注下变成了粉红色。

史蒂夫扭动着身体，用他无法拼凑成语句的细小断音祈求。巴基奖赏了他，以一个长长吸吮的吻，在一个乳头上，连续不断，从一个地方挖掘出更多史蒂夫无法承受的欢愉。他本能地扭腰摆胯，再次寻找巴基的大腿，不顾一切地想要贴上去摩擦自己硬邦邦的阴茎，而巴基却在继续挑逗他。

“嗯哼。”巴基说着移开嘴唇，留下史蒂夫的两个乳尖湿润发红——巴基的嘴唇看起来没变化。巴基迅速后撤，双手落到史蒂夫的腰上，将其压在床上。史蒂夫不自觉地扭动反抗禁锢，巴基却没有退让：史蒂夫只是成功地让他的阴茎抽搐了。巴基早已俯身靠向他，用舌尖捕捉到了史蒂夫的阴茎顶端。

史蒂夫又猛地一抽，试图弓起身迎向那柔软湿润的接触。“巴基，求你，你可以就——”

巴基沉思地嗯了声，只是史蒂夫的阴茎头还贴在他 舌头上，他的嘴唇分开，却欲含未含。随后巴基握紧抓在史蒂夫腰上的手，说：“我需要更多人手。帮我的忙，史蒂维，把手放到你自己身——”

史蒂夫欣然从命，用右手握住自己的阴茎底端，帮忙调整角度将它对准巴基的嘴巴。巴基舔了一口，却足以令史蒂夫渴求更多，然后说：“你有两只手，娃娃。用它们。”

史蒂夫明白巴基是什么意思。他将左手放到胸口上，像巴基一样捧住它，巴基立刻鼓励地用舌头抵住史蒂夫的阴茎顶端。史蒂夫呻吟起来，被这样的刺激，却只能算是一下挑逗，他用拇指粗暴地揉了下自己发红的乳头。它因巴基的关照而潮湿敏感，他也没法用另一只手帮忙摸一下自己的阴茎。他的指节敲敲巴基的下巴。

“好吧，娃娃。”巴基说。“你继续，我也会继续。”

“该死，巴基。”史蒂夫艰难道，巴基却只是眨眨眼，含住史蒂夫的阴茎。

史蒂夫任自己仰头，透过睫毛看着史蒂夫。他保持自己的两只手不停顿，掐自己的乳头，摩擦敏感的皮肤。他的手指握住阴茎底端，同时巴基继续深入，吸吮着他，缓慢而温柔，直到史蒂夫开始不断挣扎着先上挺动。巴基的双手按住他，史蒂夫发出一声挫败的动静，用一条腿勾住巴基，试图催促他。

巴基彻底停住，“头晕了，嗯？”

“没，你慢慢来。”史蒂夫咬着牙说道。

巴基露齿一笑。“好吧。两手放你的奶头儿上，我来解决这边。”

史蒂夫对着‘奶头儿’愤愤地哼了声，随后却融化成了一声呻吟，巴基完全含住了他的阴茎，直到碰到了史蒂夫的手。史蒂夫从阴茎上移开自己的手，放到胸口上，而当巴基抬眼时，史蒂夫正设法将他的胸肌挤到一起并朝巴基弹弹手指。巴基的眼睛眯出一个撑开的嘴巴无法显露的微笑。

他低下头去，用力并迅速地吸吮，仍旧不肯让史蒂夫在他嘴里挺动。史蒂夫一直在触摸自己，直到他开始呜咽抽泣了，感觉头晕目眩又失控，并突然绝望地想触摸巴基。他将右手伸下去，去抓巴基的手，却在手指圈住巴基的手时才意识到那是他的左手，金属的那只。

巴基勾住史蒂夫的手指，吸吮得更用力，随后史蒂夫只来得及急喘着喊了几次巴基的名字就射出来了。巴基含着他度过高潮，并未退开，等史蒂夫瘫在床垫上喘息时，他才移开了嘴唇，亲吻他的手指——此刻它们只是松散地蜷缩在巴基的手指里。史蒂夫用那只手扯了一下，发出了一声动静，太过慵懒不成个词。

但巴基明白了，爬回史蒂夫身上。他每个乳头亲了一下，又吻了史蒂夫的左手背，它还贴在他的胸口上呢。巴基舒展身体躺在他身边，就在他开始的地方。

“看？”他喃喃地说到，轻轻亲亲史蒂夫的嘴唇。“刚才很棒，对吧？”

“是呀。”史蒂夫喃喃道，抬起另一只手握住巴基的脖颈，将他拉进一个更正式的吻里。“是呀，我完全满意。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

史蒂夫尽可能咬舌尖忍住不说那些话，所以大约五个小时后，在吃晚饭的时，他终于说了些什么。

“你知道，我……”

巴基镇静地看着他，微微警惕，所以史蒂夫低下头才说。“提议依旧有效。”

巴基叹了口气，重新将史蒂夫的视线拉向他。巴基正皱眉看着自己的盘子，用叉子来回拨弄着土豆。

“我知道，史蒂夫。我只是——你说过你仍然信任我，但事情是……”

史蒂夫紧绷起身体准备说服巴基相信他自己，但巴基深吸了口气，挺起胸膛，迎向史蒂夫的双眼，近乎挑战。

“事情是，我不知道自己是否信任你。”

史蒂夫长大嘴巴，努力消化这种毫无防备被人打了一拳不知所措的感觉。

巴基抿紧嘴唇，摇了摇头。“不是。医生总是说我必须要精准，诚实。 ** _我不信任你_** 。关于我，是的，涉及到确保我的安全时，我信任你到天荒地老，而我不是担心我会受伤，史蒂夫。我生怕会伤到你。所以，我不信任你为我断后，尤其在涉及到确保你安全的时候——如果你想说我在这件事上错了，伙计，我有一千个证明我没错的理由。前两天发生在厨房里的事甚至都不算位居榜首。”

无法争辩。甚至无法反驳，除了……

“你说过，如果你用拳头打我，”史蒂夫说。“如果你用拳头打我了，那就是越界，我就必须阻止你。”

巴基的嘴抿成一条苍白的线。

“你并没有把我伤到那种程度，你也没用拳头打我，所以——”

“你吓坏了。”巴基呵斥道。“你已经害怕到惊慌失措，你甚至都怕 _我_ 了——”

“是你告诉我要怕你的！”史蒂夫吼回去，他模糊地意识到自己在喊叫。“你没有说如果我太害怕了就停止！你说我应该他妈的怕得要死，所以我吓得要死！有言在先，巴克！”

“我告诉你——”

“你告诉我一起都很好。”史蒂夫坚称。“你告诉我我没做错任何事，你要是敢说你现在不肯信任我是因为我做了你想要我做的事——”

“我他妈并不想要那样！”

史蒂夫想要转身逃走，史蒂夫想要一拳打出去，史蒂夫想要缩小消失进地板缝隙里。短暂的沉默，他俩瞪着彼此，然后巴基突然塌下身，将脸埋进双手里。史蒂夫自己的伤心与愤怒全部浓缩变成了对巴基的心疼。

“必须有人处于控制地位，”巴基轻声说。“要做那样一件事——必须有人处于控制地位，而我做不到。我必须得摆脱控制才能奏效，史蒂夫，所以我必须要知道你会阻止我。我必须得知道你不会让我伤害到你无法承受。如果我——如果我他妈的重创了你的感情，你也必须得让我停止。”

“好的。”史蒂夫说，这让巴基的肩膀抽搐了一下，但没说服他抬起头。

“听着，巴克，你说我根本不知道自己在要求什么的时候，说的没错。我根本不知道事情会变成什么样。我不知道。也许我是让自己承受的伤害到超出了你想施加给我的范围——但现在我知道了。如果你……我怎么才能说服你？我会为你做任何事。如果你需要我成为那个叫停的人，我会的。我们可以制定更多的规则。只要告诉我怎么才能让你好受。”

巴基的肩膀又抽搐了一下。他摇着头，依旧躲在双手之后，又过了一刻，他站起身，迅速绕过餐桌，速度快到让史蒂夫知道自己必须原地不动。巴基在他身后俯身，金属手轻柔地捂住史蒂夫的嘴。

他亲吻史蒂夫的耳后，低语道：“你知道吗？你真他妈让我崩溃。”

史蒂夫还在努力思索一句回答，巴基已经从史蒂夫的嘴上移开了手走出门去。接下来的整个晚上，他都关着门呆在自己的房间里。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

凌晨三点，史蒂夫的电话震动起来，史蒂夫甚至未加思索，伸手就去拿手机。夜里发过来的只有巴基的短信；如果是其它紧急情况，会是贾维斯中途转发短信。

**向我发誓。**

史蒂夫的拇指在发光的小键盘上悬停了一秒，然后他摇摇头，起床。他没有去敲巴基的房门，只是倾身靠在上面。

“我向你发誓，巴基。我不会再让你伤害我到那种程度了。”

他手里的手机又嗡了一声。

**发誓你会假装得很严重。你发誓！**

这……这需要一些准备，不过，他们又不是明天早晨就要做这件事。

“我会假装很严重。”史蒂夫大声说道。“我保证，当我表现得真得很害怕的时候，都不是真的。只是个游戏。如果你真的害怕了，或者你在其他任何方面对我造成了严重伤害，我会阻止你。”

他手里的电话沉默无声，没有亮起。

“该死，巴克。”史蒂夫说着，将全身的重量都压在了门上，但还是没有试图去打开它。“我从没对你撒过谎。我也许是个固执的混蛋，但我——”

门开了，他差点摔倒，不过巴基接住了他，而史蒂夫也知道要抓紧。他们在那里停了了很久，站在门口里紧抓着彼此，但是没有关系。史蒂夫并不在乎他们要去往何处，只要他俩形影不离。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

他们同意再等三天再实际进行尝试。咖啡桌上有一叠纸盒一支笔等着他们随时写下新规矩，或是安全指导原则。但史蒂夫知道，规矩只能帮那么多。

他需要知道那一刻自己要做什么。他需要肌肉记忆、训练反应。他需要练习。

鉴于他练习的内容，他不想在练习时在巴基附近。他需要某个完全独立并私人的地方。他也需要镜子，因为没人会评判他的状态，除了他自己。

午饭后，史蒂夫下楼去了八十四层。在电梯里，他给娜塔莎发短信。 **我能借用你的练功房一小时吗？**

就如他半心期待的那样，电梯门打开时，娜塔莎就在门外等着。她挑起眉。“学芭蕾了，罗杰斯？”

“我被告知我的体型完全不适合芭蕾。”史蒂夫温和道。“我只是需要有个私密的地方做某些练习。”

娜塔莎歪头打量着他。“某些你不能在自己楼层做的练习。”

“是的。”史蒂夫说。作为一个众所周知的糟糕撒慌者，当你真的需要对人撒谎时，真是异常方便。尤其是当这个谎言将完全发生在另一个人脑子里，用他说不出口的事填补空白。“我，呃……我想做一些事——呃恩。跟巴基。是一个惊喜。”

他能感觉到自己脸红了，而这正好推销了这个故事：他完全跟娜塔莎乐意认为的一样古板，而他需要练习某些要对巴基说的或动情或下流的话。也许两者皆是。

此刻娜塔莎笑得几乎幸灾乐祸；他能看出她正在脑子里架构出他想让她架构的那个故事。所有的复仇者都知道他和巴基在一起了，但那只是因为他和巴基告诉了他们。在有人能看见的地方，他们并没有表现过什么，也没有说过任何不裹挟着嬉笑怒骂的情话。娜塔莎会认为他很害羞，而他所练习的肯定是某些情意绵绵的事。这样一来，巴基所有的秘密都将是安全的。

娜塔莎走上前踮起脚尖亲吻了他羞红的脸颊，史蒂夫感觉到一丝误导她的愧疚刺痛。可是，他为了巴基真的没有任何底线，而巴基需要他在下一次能做得正确。

“练功房归你了，卡萨诺瓦。”她的嗓音压低了，带着调侃的肉欲。“如果你需要编台词，发信息给我。”

“我想我已经有台词了。”史蒂夫向她保证，然后转身看着她进了电梯。

毕竟，这正是关键所在。他需要说出的话正是他不能忘记的话。

他从口袋里掏出那个铃铛，握在左手里，走向娜塔莎的练功房。他停在门内的长条地毯上，脱掉了鞋袜。赤脚走上光亮的木地板，地板光滑得足以让丝绸芭蕾舞鞋在上面自由滑动，然后他面对着一整面镜子墙。房门已在身后封闭，巴基已在六层楼之外，面前是自己赤裸脚尖的倒影，史蒂夫坚决地说：“红。”

随后他摇摇头。这件事并不需要任何像美国队长的口气——不是命令的口气，不是舞台上的口气。因此，他不该是史蒂夫·罗杰斯；他当然不能是美国队长。

“红。”他再次尝试，让声音变得更小更不稳定。“红。”就像他的喉咙要堵住了，他正在挣扎着呼吸。

“红！”疯狂地，抬高嗓音变成尖叫，而这次他丢下了铃铛，听见它发出响亮的声音，在硬木地板上弹跳而过。

他捡起铃铛，这一次他双膝跪地，面对镜子。“求你。”他低声说道。“求你不要，求你，很疼，求你！不要——”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这次史蒂夫拿起那个铃铛时，拿在手里感觉到熟悉。他已经练习过了；他的身体知道这件事。他先脱掉了鞋，收在了咖啡桌下才拿起了领导。巴基已经消失进了他的卧室。史蒂夫条件反射地计算起要多久他才会再出现。

巴基必须要换上那身装备，更重要的是进入那种精神状态。他必须要放开手脚。也许需要激发性欲，了解了即将会发生什么——或许那部分就很容易了。

史蒂夫站起身，走向窗户，避开厨房。他自己也必须进入状态。他踮了踮脚尖，就像要做一次长时间锻炼一样晃动身体放松。他不能紧张起来。他的身体必须放松：放慢反应，同时吸引拳头。

他看着镜子里的自己，练习了几个面部表情，悄声做了一点他在劳军慰问团时学到的嗓音热身。他已经准备就绪。他已经练习过了。他胸有成竹。这次他知道自己在做什么；他将要展示给巴基看他是可以被信任的。

他在玻璃中看见人影一闪，他垂下肩膀，放松手臂，让自己保持静止了一下后，转身。冬兵的身体以一股可怕的暴力撞上他。他被狠狠撞到了玻璃上，头向旁边一闪，但肩膀却承受了大部分的冲击力。

“怎么回事。”他说，就好像他不明白。他不会明白；他只是一个临窗眺望的无辜平民。他强迫自己的手臂放松瘫软，像娃娃的手臂一样垂着，与此同时拼命抵抗着冬兵压制住他的重量所带来的压毁力。他在推，同时移动双脚好失去支点。

“你要干什么？”他质问道，将嗓音拉高到恐惧。一个普通人会被突然势不可挡的攻击吓到。遭到轻微撞击的头正在隐隐作痛，但它并没有严重到让他耳鸣；所以不是问题。

“为所欲为。”冬兵低吼着。抓住史蒂夫的手臂，突然退后一步，将史蒂夫拖离开玻璃，推到房间中间。

史蒂夫不得不故作磕磕绊绊——下次他要练习这——可他却狠狠摔在地上，带着几乎让人晕眩的暴力。倒下去时，他手中的铃铛发出尖刻的声音。他还没来得及爬起身尝试逃走，冬兵就已经扑向了他，不过没有关系，（否则）他只会再蹒跚一次。他将手按在地板上——左手紧握，右手张开——试图撑起自己，就好像他以为自己还能逃掉。

冬兵一手按在他胸口上将他按回去，说，“别反抗了，小朋友。你躲不过这件事了。”

翻译过来：反抗一下。

史蒂夫胡乱挥出拳头，他小心练习过的，就连他过去在后巷里打架的自己都会嗤之以鼻视作毫无技巧。拳头落在冬兵的手臂和胸口上，伴随着铃铛的 ** _哒 哒 哒_** **。**

冬兵挥开他的手臂——红痕立刻绽放在他刺痛的双腕上——将他的手腕按到地毯上。“现在你要被惩罚了，小朋友。”

“说的好像我没被罚过一样？”史蒂夫吼道。太挑衅了？好吧，他会转换成恐惧，因为巴基给了他暗示。“别告诉我你不会伤害我。”

冬兵松开他的一只手腕，打了他一拳，很重，在胸口窝处。史蒂夫岔了一口气，瞬间觉得自己要吐了。

“你总能让事情变糟糕。”透过疼痛与恶心他听到；他意思到自己蜷缩起来了身体。这不是一个他练习过的动作。他深吸了口气。他们很好。这正是计划——

他接下来的喊叫则完全未经排练完全真实。冬兵的金属手击中了他的后腰，垂直覆盖了一个肾脏，史蒂夫翻滚躲避，本能地用力一踢还击。他的后脚跟直接撞上了巴基的大腿内侧，将他踢得失去了平衡。史蒂夫翻身趴卧，开始爬开，铃铛紧紧握在手中。

疼痛很快减缓；没有严重的伤害。没必要叫停。

冬兵的双手抓住他的大腿，史蒂夫记得要放松四肢而不是紧绷起身体等待了下一记重拳。巴基将他拖离沙发，将他翻过来，而史蒂夫立刻抬起双手。看起来就像是在畏缩躲避，遮住自己的脸，但也让巴基能看到他的手指依旧紧握着那个铃铛。他练习时没能模仿出颤抖的双手，但一次紧紧抓握、疼痛带来的真实刺激与一番并非势均力敌的打斗已让他快要颤抖了。铃铛发出几声微弱的哒哒声，随后冬兵就将史蒂夫的双手再次按向了地面。

“你能让事情变糟，却不能让事情变好。”冬兵说，将身体的重量压在史蒂夫的上腹上，史蒂夫能感觉到他阴茎的硬度。他挂上自己练习过的嫌恶表情。他挣扎起来，就像他刚刚才弄清事情的发展方向，拼命推拒着紧抓在他双腕上的手，弓起后背试图踢腿。

“好吧，”冬兵说，听上去阴暗、肮脏又兴趣盎然。“如果你像个娼妓一样祈求它——”

史蒂夫不认为——没练习过这个——但他抬起头，朝冬兵的脸啐了一口。他只来得及看见自己啐到了一只护目镜遮挡的眼睛，随后冬兵的右手背就打在了他的脸上，而这就是那个暗示。

史蒂夫抓住冬兵最后一句评论带来的蠢蠢欲动的羞辱感——他不应该喜欢这种感觉，他 ** _并不_** 喜欢这种感觉，巴基也不应该假装他喜欢——将其转化成伤心与恐惧。他试图扭身躲避，藏起脸孔，同时让自己呼吸加快。

“我不是。”他说，这话几乎像使性子一样出了口，而这是个开始。他无力地反抗着冬兵的抓握，这给他赚来了一次冬兵金属手粉碎性的抓握。“求你，我不是——别——”

“我说你是什么你就是什么，小婊子。”冬兵咆哮道，而史蒂夫感觉自己的脸开始发烫。这很傻，却很有用——巴基可能是认真的，并且不会真的伤害他。他能配合这个。

“请不要，不要伤害我。”史蒂夫努力道，摇晃着脑袋，畏缩着身体，用力眨眼试图挤出眼泪。他能感觉到眼泪快出来了，而如果巴基继续这样说话，那些眼泪可能就会涌出来了。“我不会，求你，我不会反抗，如果你只是要——”

“如果我只是什么。”冬兵嘲弄道，将史蒂夫的衬衫推上去。这次他没有撕毁它，但他将它一直推到了他的喉咙处，然后用一只手按到地上，给史蒂夫的气管施加上压力。

史蒂夫抬起下巴以确保气管而非血管承受最多的压力——比起大脑缩减大脑的供血，缩减呼吸他能坚持得久得多。同时他还记得蠕动身体，在冬兵压紧那个临时绞具时微微摇头。此刻，他自然地涨红了脸，正挣扎着呼吸。

他让自己记起一点点上次的感觉——并不难，有冬兵的重量压在他身上，他粗喘的嗓音此刻果然颤抖了。“求你，就——求你，我不会——”

“哦，是的，你会的。”冬兵坚称道，抵着史蒂夫的小腹研磨，粗野地抓住他的胸膛，用力扯一个乳头。在喉咙被勒住的情况下，史蒂夫发出一声扼死的哭音，试图扭身躲避，却只让冬兵无情的抓握变得更加疼痛。

“不，不。”史蒂夫呻吟：“不要这样，求你——”

“哦，就这样。”冬兵立刻强调，残暴地揉捏着史蒂夫的胸口。“不想让我玩你漂亮的小奶头儿，嗯？”

预警的寒颤沿着史蒂夫的背脊而下，可他却只是发出某种反抗的动静，试图躲避。

“我想玩什么就玩什么。现在你是我的了。”冬兵低吼道。“我想怎么操你就怎么操你。如果我想操你的奶头儿，我就操，而你他妈的要感谢我没操你的其他地方。”

“不，我，不要。”史蒂夫设法说，可他已经开始看到事情的发展方向，所以，此刻话语里的动摇要比他想要表现得更加真挚。 **该死，巴基——**

“把两手都放上去，这样也许我就不用干着操你了。”冬兵要求着。“把它们挤到一起，制造一个紧实的洞给我操。”而史蒂夫听到巴基在说 **帮帮我，史蒂维，自己把手放上去。**

“不。”史蒂夫说道，尖刻而动摇，因为他此刻本不应该记起那件事。巴基不应该将某些美好的东西扯进这件事里将它变成某种残酷的事。他虽然还认为自己也许反抗到底，可——

“乖乖听话，娃娃，否则我真的会弄疼你。”巴基抓住他的双腕，强行将他的双手压到他的胸口上。

那个词卡在史蒂夫的喉咙里，但他知道就是它了。他是不会让巴基这样做的。他要在划定底线，就在此时此刻，就在他刚觉得有点恶心、有点愤怒、不喜欢巴基毁了某些甜蜜美好的东西时。

不管是不是经过了练习，他还是花了一秒钟，而巴基已经在将他的双手——一只张着，一只攥着——用力压在他的胸膛两侧，强迫他向内挤压。他还在说话，还在用阴茎磨蹭史蒂夫的胸口。他觉得他就要为所欲为了。他正在享受这一刻。瞬间，史蒂夫想起他说过 **那感觉太棒了，我都不知道自己是不是会住手。**

突然史蒂夫说不了话了，不过其他部分的肌肉还记得它们的课程：他的左手张开，五指摊开。他设法丢出铃铛，它从巴基的胸口上弹开，叮当清脆，而史蒂夫终于惊喘道：“红，红色，巴基！停下！”

巴基全身一震，就好像击中他胸口的铃铛时一枚子弹。他慌忙从史蒂夫身上退开，扯下面具和护目镜，大张开双手。

“抱歉。”他说道，双眼瞪大。

完全是巴基的嗓音，巴基的双眼，虽然还穿着那身制服，神态里却没有残留下一丝一毫的冬日战士。他将手伸向史蒂夫却没有碰触，只是上上下下地查看，就好像他正等着在什么地方看到血迹。“操，抱歉，史蒂夫，你还好吗？”

“我没事。”史蒂夫说着坐起身，拉下衬衣，揉揉脸。他无法面对巴基的双眼——他看起来是真的在担心自己伤到了史蒂夫。头一次，史蒂夫在想自己的计划是否有可能弊大于利。

但他还是说：“看？你停下了。”

他的嗓音出乎预料地颤抖。也许是他练习得有点太多了。他忍住喉咙里残留的痛楚吞了吞口水，然后强迫自己抬起头，迎向巴基的视线。

巴基已经开始皱眉了。“你——你是故意这么做的。”

“好吧，这并不是意外。”史蒂夫说，此刻他的嗓音更稳定了些，不过他的胃却因内疚而扭曲起来。他应该等到巴基做出更糟的事——也许巴基不会做呢，也许事情会进展顺利。“你需要知道我会喊停，而你会在我喊停时停止。”

巴基眯起眼，随后他移开视线。史蒂夫能看出他正在脑袋里重演那一切，随后视线刷地回到史蒂夫身上，他的表情又从专心致志变成了惶恐的歉意。“我喊了你娃娃。”

史蒂夫双肩一抽，他的耸肩动作显得太过紧绷。这事很傻。他就不应该——他应该留着那个词，或者把安全词留给针对肾脏的那一拳，那一下才是真的很危险。“当时有点——有点太像前几天了。”

“该死。”巴基说。他来到史蒂夫身边，双臂圈住史蒂夫的腰，将一个充满歉意的吻印在了他喉咙上被T恤压过的地方，经管那里并没感觉起来像他留下了痕迹。

“该死的，抱歉，当时我没多想，我就顺口一说。我不应该——”

“但你可以。”史蒂夫说。“我可以——我们可以继续，就——就只是别那样叫我，如果我不应该是我，你也不应该是你的话。”

“天呀，我也在逼你做同样的事。”巴基喃喃说道，彻底无视史蒂夫所说的话，将史蒂夫整个人抱紧怀里，就好像他真的很需要这个拥抱一样。“抱歉，那可以算禁区。新规矩。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，但并没推开巴基的手臂。“你可以的，我只是——只是被惊讶到了，我——我们可以重新开始，我不应该——”

“嗨。”巴基微微退开，摸摸史蒂夫的脸颊，让史蒂夫看着他的眼睛。“你想要我停下，你告诉我停下，我就停下了。你做了你应该做的，我们到此为止。我们可以改天再试，但眼前，我们完事了。你做得很对，我们到此为止。”

“我没有。”史蒂夫说。天呐，他根本不必练习磕磕巴巴地说话了！他现在就磕巴得刚刚好。“你并没——你不用——”

“闭上嘴，直到你能说点理智的话来。”巴基严厉道。

他又拉过史蒂夫抱住，史蒂夫告诉自己这是因为巴基想要，所以他也放松下来，用脸颊贴着巴基皮革包裹的肩膀。他自动忽视了巴基胸口上的搭扣和绑带硌到他光裸的手臂和肩膀的事。

“你完成了你的部分。”巴基重复着。“你做得完全正确，所以现在轮到我对你好、照顾你了。”

“我什么都不需要。”史蒂夫咕哝道，只是他还靠在巴基怀里，如果巴基没有穿着那些像铠甲一样的东西，那这大概就是真正的相依相偎了。

“好吧，我需要。”巴基说。“你吓死我了，我还以为我得打断你那该死的脊椎骨你才会给出信号。我还以为你非得去了半条命。我他妈得很高兴你告诉了我停下，史蒂维，不过，你得让我对你温柔一会儿，行吗？为了我。”

“好吧，为了你。”史蒂夫咕哝道。“你应该去换衣服。”

“是呀，来吧，跟我一起。”巴基说着拉史蒂夫站起身。“你想冲个澡吗？洗洗脸和手？”

史蒂夫摇摇头。“我没事。”

“当然。”巴基赞同道。“来吧，我会换衣服，只要你跟我一起，嗯？”

史蒂夫有些恼怒，但并没争论。他真的不值得巴基如此对待他，而且他真的不需要这样，可如果巴基坚持，他也可以随着他。这正是这件事的操作方式，而且，完整实践也是很好的。如果他们能从中得到了更多的练习实践，那么全部努力就不会因为他使用了安全词而白费。

巴基将他安置在床角便走开脱掉他那沉重的战术制服。史蒂夫才想起来面具和护目镜还在客厅的地板上，还有那个扔掉的铃铛，不过并没有关系。稍后看到它们躺在那里并不会让他不安——那并不是巴基需要偷偷收拾掉的东西。上次他制造出来的碎玻璃和血迹史蒂夫没来得及看到就消失了，不过，上次史蒂夫真的很不安。

看着巴基脱掉冬兵的制服有某种让人着迷的东西。看着他露出其下光裸的皮肤，伤疤和其他，会唤醒触摸的渴望和某种似性爱急切又完全不是性爱的亲密感。史蒂夫就是想触摸他，想要感觉这样暴露的他，在他从冬兵彻底转换成巴基时。史蒂夫并不想要任何东西挡在他们之间，所以想都没想就脱掉了自己的衬衣，而这件事引来了巴基的关注。

“还好吧，伙计？”巴基说着正单脚站立，刚扯下的战靴还捧在手里。

“我告诉过你，我没事。”史蒂夫重复道。“我只是——你可以不穿上衣服吗?我只是……我想摸摸你。我们可以吗？就只是……只是摸摸？”

巴基研究了他片刻，然后耸耸肩，丢下靴子，抬起另一只脚解鞋带。“当然，如果你想的话。你脱掉衣服也ok？”

史蒂夫点点头，解开裤子，褪下去，而巴基也在脱裤子。看到巴基瘫软的阴茎让史蒂夫想起了它硬邦邦顶着他的感觉，他瑟缩了一下。“我很抱歉——”

“别道歉。”巴基严厉道，走过去坐在他身边。“你做了正确的事。”

“不，我——我知道。”史蒂夫说，他将手放到巴基的大腿上，手指靠近巴基的阴茎，但并没有未经允许碰触它。“我是说其他意思的抱歉。我很抱歉你没能完成。”

“哦。”巴基说道，面部紧绷，表情奇怪，就好像他咬了一颗柠檬，而他正在品味那酸涩。“我……我会想的，但没完成也好。像……人类。”

史蒂夫握紧放在巴基大腿上的手，小心地没有指出巴基就是完全彻底的人类。

“我是说，从前，”巴基说着抬起双手，一只有血有肉，一只金属闪耀。“只有两个选择——我不做，根本不能。”他用左手比划着。“或者我不得不做。”他的右手紧握成拳头。“而如果我不得不做——那我就必须做完，因为那是在执行命令。是有目的的。所以激发（性欲）然后停止，是……”

“人类。”史蒂夫赞同道，因为这个词再恰当不过。“只是某些时候发生的某些事。”

“是呀。”巴基说道，看着他，带着悲伤的小微笑。“有点蠢，但——谢谢你把它还给我。”

史蒂夫吻了他，而巴基也温柔地叹息一声，回吻了他。这个吻缓慢而柔和，他们的舌头只是匆匆一碰。巴基首先退开，然后立刻将史蒂夫拉进一个对亲吻来说太过亲密的拥抱里。这次史蒂夫直接依偎过去。这样也很人类，这种触摸的需要，这份亲昵，这不只是性爱或是其他冲动的满足感。这感觉很棒。

“来吧。”巴基终于说道。“这里有床，我们躺下，嗯？”

史蒂夫对着他的肩膀点点头，没有动弹，直到巴基发出一声熟悉的恼怒动静，搬动他，将他俩双双拉到床上。史蒂夫就只是移动，随后重新躺好，压在巴基身上，从头到脚，皮肤贴着皮肤。

“你可真是个好人，愿意这般娱乐我。”巴基咕哝道，被打趣了，史蒂夫蠕动了一下，但是坚持己见。巴基金属手的指节贴着史蒂夫的脸颊轻柔的擦过，一种重复不断的恒久爱抚。其实史蒂夫并没睡着，但他任自己被哄着睡去，被这爱抚，被巴基身躯的温暖和他呼吸的韵律。那一刻，他们一同平静了，再无所需。

 

 

[1] 拉丁文。大意为‘宽恕你’。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看文不留言，纯属耍流氓！


End file.
